Question: The Letters From X Come With Full Support
by DylanBaster
Summary: After Nariyuki and the others finished high school, it's time for college. With the inevitable trials to come and their different paths, one finds a way to keep giving their support. (Normal text: Normal dialogue; Italics: Thought dialogue; Underline; Written dialogue) (Note: I don't know how college works, I'm just high school)
1. Question I

**View summary for details**

**Bokuben is Tsutsui Taishi's work**

* * *

**_(College, the last bridge to cross before reaching your dreams)_**

"I see, so that's how you determine the escape velocity for a celestial body", Furuhashi Fumino, an aspiring astronomer, is currenly reviewing her notes, "There's also other things to consider like the object's mass, propulsion strength, and air resistance, all of which is needed to be determined to make sure the object reaches where it needs to go".

After some time, she finished her studying, but her mind is still running with all sorts of information, "Those terms, they're not so scary once I get to learn them, I guess he's right". She smiled for a bit then she remembered something that a certain someone told her.

_"Well you see, you can actually use your skills with remembering these terms, first you can learn what a term means and how it's used in a scientific context, only then you can look if there's a formula related to it and memorize how it works"_.

_"Yep, he was right"_, she confirmed, _"I wonder how he's doing right now"_. She entered her room and picked up her phone, _"Should I send him a message and ask? No, that's ridiculous, who am I to ask how he's doing? I'm such a water flea"_. She was acting uneasy, not knowing what she should do. She was looking around her room until her eyes landed on a clean sheet of paper on her study desk. She was thinking for a bit, then she came up with something.

* * *

_"Alright, so far, I've been doing good with my studies, I just need to keep this up"_, Yuiga Nariyuki, a diligent college student aiming to be a great teacher, is currently walking home by himself. _"Now that there seems to be specialized subjects, I should prioritize on studying them, but that doesn't mean I can be complacent with the core subjects. I can do this!"_.

It has been a month since college has started. For him, it felt different from his previous years, but he was able to adapt well, gaining a small group of friends where they study and teach each other, a bunch of students aiming to be teachers teaching each other on how to be a teacher.

_"Beruno-san and Ritsuno-san have been a great help for me, I guess having study partners is really beneficial"_, he thought, then he suddenly remembered something from that, _"Study partners... I wonder how the others are doing"_. He was in front of his house when he stopped walking, thinking for a bit by himself.

"Onii-chan, welcome home!" suddenly, he was greeted by the twins, Hazuki and Kazuki. "Hey there" Nariyuki responded, "Have you guys behaved while I was gone?". "Of course, Onii-chan!" they both responded. "Good to hear that" he said, he came in and thought to himself, _"Well, I guess I don't have anything to worry about them, they worked hard to get to where they are, I'm sure they're doing fine"_.

He went to his study room and proceeded to take out his notes, "Alright, it's time to study", He then reviewed them to have a better understanding, "So these are the theories related to how a person learns, Behaviorism where a person learns from either positive or negative feedbacks, Cognitivism where information is taken, processed, and applied, and Pragmatism where various activities are being promoted for learning. These can then be applied to teaching". He was deep in studying, trying to remember as much information as possible.

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder what I should make for dinner", Yuiga Mizuki, little sister of Nariyuki and now a high school student, is also studying.

"You don't have to worry about that Mizuki, you can focus on your studying, especially since you're now in high school", Yuiga Hanae, Nariyuki's mother, told her daughter, "Leave the household to your mom. I'll just ask you to do it if I need help, okay?". "Sure, mom" Mizuki replied.

After she finished studying she went outside for a little. While she was outside, she saw a postman leave a letter in their mailbox. She went and took the letter from the mailbox, "A letter? Who sent this and for who?".

She looked at the back and saw a star-themed stamp and that it's addressed to Nariyuki. _"A letter for big brother? Who could have sent this? May it be an enemy?"_, the sender's name cannot be found outside the letter, she was thinking what to do, _"Should I open it, check who sent it, then burn it if it's a love letter? No, what if this letter is actually important college stuff?"_.

She was having a dilemma then she decided, "Maybe, I should just give it to him, I guess opening it is an invasion of privacy".

* * *

"The theory of culture shock, a person's reaction to an unfamiliar environment. It should be addressed for it can cause a person to be uncomfortable", Nariyuki read out loud, still deep in studying.

"Excuse me, big brother. Are you still studying?", Mizuki asked peeking through the door. "Yeah, I am. Is there something you need?" he replied.

"Well there's this letter left in the mailbox, it's written here that it's addressed to you" she said, entering the room and handing him out the letter. "Ah, thank you", he took the letter and looked at it, he noticed the seal's adhesive was kind of loose like it was opened before. Mizuki then left the room, naturally.

"A letter for me, huh. Who could this be from?", Nariyuki turned at his notes and he thought, "I suppose I can take a little break".

He proceeded to open the letter, took what's inside, and read it. "Dear Nariyuki-kun, if you're reading this then you most likely received it. How's my little brother doing?". Nariyuki paused and thought for a bit, "_Nariyuki-kun... Little brother... *gasp* it's her, isn't it? I wonder how she is doing"_.

He resumed reading, "How am I doing you may ask? Well I'm certainly doing well, considering I can now understand scientific terms and equations on my own. I've been studying really hard. But It's also thanks to you of course".

"It just answered my question, is she psychic?", he was a bit amazed, "Well I guess it's just a simple paragraph development structure, it's just a coincidence, really. Nothing less expected from a genius of literature. Now, why would she send me a letter? She can just send me a text message, and it's much cheaper, right?".

He resumed, "I'm sorry, I know you're a bit money-conscious, I know that sending a text message would have been much cheaper, but I sent you a letter because I feel like it's more comfortable for me to send you a message like this".

"I am more convinced that she's a psychic", Nariyuki gave in, but he noticed something from what she wrote, "she's more comfortable sending a letter, why is that? Wait, I think we discussed it before with understanding a woman's heart, what was it again?".

He tried to remember, but he can't so he just resumed with reading the letter. "With that being said I just wanted to check if you're doing alright. Then again, you're the hard-working Nariyuki that endured teaching the four of us while studying hard yourself back in high school so I'm sure you're fine, right? Just keep being that hard-working and kind Nariyuki that I know and I'm sure you'll be the best teacher out there. It's up to you if you want to reply back, I'm not expecting anyway so no worries, I know it contradicts the purpose of this letter of wanting to check on how you're doing, but I don't want to be a bother to your studies. However if you want to reply, a text message is fine. I'm keeping my promise, and I'll keep supporting you with everything I've got, you understand? Sincerely, Fumino-nee-san".

"So she's just doing well, that's good to know. The others however... Nevermind, like I said, I'm sure they're doing great. Alright, she said she's studying hard so I should study hard too", Nariyuki resumed his studies but he thought of something first, _"To be honest, reading that letter... How do I put this, it's quite refreshing. Now, how should I reply back?"_

* * *

**Question**

**/End**

**Next issue, with Nariyuki's journey towards being a teacher, he meets a familiar professional in the library?**


	2. Question II

**I wasn't planning to make this chapter this long, and I don't think I can write the next chapters like this**

**...Or can I?**

* * *

_**(The upcoming prelim examination, college style. It's time to study your hardest!)**_

"Hey Onii-chan, let's play now please!", the twins requested, clinging on their brother, "What are you doing anyway?". "Hazuki, Kazuki, please don't interrupt your brother right now", their mom said while she was doing something work-related, "He's studying really hard right now because his prelims is upcoming, right Nariyuki?".

"Yeah, it is", Nariyuki said with determination, "Right now I'm fired up! I don't want to let anyone down, so I'll definitely pass the test". "Wow! So cool!", the twins expressed with amazement, "Then we'll behave, do you're best Onii-chan".

"Heh. Don't worry, I will", Nariyuki said, then he went back to his studying, "Alright let's see here. A teacher should learn to be patient and understanding, as long as a child is under your care, it's your responsibility if that child will learn properly or not". While he was studying, Hanae was listening to the things he was reading out loud, _"Nariyuki, you'll definitely be a great teacher, I'm sure he would agree as well. You would, right Yuiga?"_.

* * *

_"Reading my notes only wouldn't be enough"_, Nariyuki thought, seemingly preparing to go outside, packing the bag that he'll bring and wearing his shoes, _"That's not to say that my notes are ineffective. It's just that I need to read from more than one source"_. "I'll be going out!", he announced.

"Alright, take care", Mizuki said but she had something to ask, "Where are you going, big brother?". "Hm? Oh, well I was thinking of going to the library. I need to find more books to study my lessons better", he responded. "I see, but wait, how long will you be out for?", she asked again. "Hmm... i guess until 5 pm", he answered, "But it depends, if I can easily find the books I need, maybe I can get back by 3 pm, but that's a minimum".

"3 pm? That means you'll skip lunch with us", she expressed with worry. "Ah, don't worry about it, I'll just get something from a convenience store. I think I have enough to buy some instant noodles", he explained, checking his coin pouch just in case.

"That's no good at all! Wait just a moment big brother", she said, quickly entering inside the house. Nariyuki heard some noises of what he assumes to be of chopping and boiling. After about two minutes, Mizuki came out with something box-shaped covered in a blue cloth. "Here you go. Here's your lunch big brother", she said, handing out the lunchbox.

"Did you, just make this? You know you didn't have to, right?", he said while taking the lunchbox. "Nonsense! I'm doing this for you so that you can do your best. Studying is important and so is a proper meal to think properly. Don't even try skipping it", she explained, showing a smile of pure joy. "I see. In that case, thank you, Mizuki", he appreciated, "Well, I need to go now, the library will be opening soon". "Alright, take care!", she said, _"Do your best, big brother"._

* * *

Nanao Library, one of Nariyuki's favorite places to visit. It's quiet, vast, within walking distance, and most importantly, contains many knowledge. He was currently outside, waiting for the library to open, he might have arrived too early in the morning but it was fine for him. While waiting, he was back to reviewing his notes, this time he was reviewing core subjects. He finished Japanese, English, and Science, and he was now studying Math.

"To know if a function is continuous at a certain point, that certain point must be defined, a limit is existing, and the function at that point and its limit are equal. In a case that one of the conditions are violated, the function at that point is discontinuous", he read, and with that, he finished his Math notes. _"If I'm being honest, these lessons are all too familiar for me"_, he thought, then he looked at his Math notes again, _"For example, this Math lesson. When was the last time I needed to study a hard formula?"_.

He recalled the lessons in his first month in college, but none of what he's finding is to be recalled. He then recalled high school and it was clear. _"I see. It's because I had to teach her. Those kinds of formula"_, he recalled, then he remembered something of the recent, _"Ah, that's right, It's been a week and I haven't replied to her letter yet. Maybe I'll do that later at home"_.

While he was in his thoughts, he suddenly noticed a library staff about to unlock the entrance. The library staff gave him a weird look, probably because Nariyuki was the only other person at the time. The library staff was done unlocking the door, but before entering he gave Nariyuki a smile and said, "Studying hard?". "Yeah", Nariyuki answered before entering the building right after the library staff.

* * *

_"I need to find a good one, the ones I found aren't enough"_, Nariyuki was troubled, hours have passed by but he has yet to find a book that was good enough for him. Currently, he has checked 14 books and counting. What troubled him the most was the fact that this is the first time he was checking out the library for his specialized subjects, it wasn't the same as the subjects in high school. He already asked the librarian for recommendations, but those recommendations were part of the 14 that he checked.

He picked another book from the shelves titled "Teacher's Guide For Teaching General Academics" hoping this doesn't just get added to his 14 books. He went back to his spot, a table by the shelves near the windows for good lighting. The library had a small crowd so he was able to focus well on studying. He then opened the book he picked and scanned it for important details from cover to cover. He found a few new details here and there, writing them down in his notes as he reads. He was able to find more details in this book compared to the previous ones but something's still isn't right.

_"I'm glad that I was able to find more details here, but there are still some missing information that I need to find"_, Nariyuki thought, returning the book back in its shelf. He checked what time it is in the clock in the library and it was past 12 pm. "It's time for lunch, is it really okay? I don't want to waste any time but...", he was trying to decide what to do then he remembered the lunchbox that Mizuki prepared for him and remembered what she told him, _"Don't even try skipping it"_.

"I guess I can take a break", he decided, packing his notes inside his bag, then he carried it to leave, food wasn't allowed in the library after all. Just as he was about to leave the building, he saw some books drop down on the ground like someone lost hold of them. He can't see who dropped the books since the person in question is around the other side of the bookshelf.

_"Oh, the books dropped, I guess there's no loss in helping out so..."_, he thought, he then picked up the books and handed them to the person who dropped it, "Here you go". "Thanks", the person said quietly, Nariyuki recognized that the voice was familiar. He then looked up and he saw who it was.

"Furuhashi... S-Sir Furuhashi!?", he exclaimed with surprise. "Yuiga", Furuhashi Reiji, Fumino's father and a Math college professor, was also surprised, although you can't see it in his expression, "It's none of my business, but what are you doing here? Studying?". "Uh, yes that's right, i come here often to study, yeah", Nariyuki responded, visibly nervous, "How about you sir?". "I'm just reading some teaching matarials", Reiji said, then looked at the pile of books that he's holding, "That and other things"._"Oh, that's right, He's a college professor"_, Nariyuki remembered, _"If I'm not wrong, he's teaching in the university where Ogata is"_.

While Nariyuki was in his thoughts, Reiji returned his pile of books back in their shelves. "Why are you just standing there?", Reiji asked, surprising Nariyuki, "Are you finding books to read?". "Well, I was", Nariyuki responded, "But now, I think I'll take my lunch".

"Lunch?", Reiji repeated, then thought for a moment, "In that case, come with me". "Uh, sure", Nariyuki said, then followed after Reiji, _"Come with him? What does he need from me?"_. Nariyuki was nervous, the voice that Reiji used had a serious tone. Reiji led the way while Nariyuki followed behind, both leaving the building.

* * *

After a long awkward walk without anyone even trying to start a conversation, they arrived at their destination. It's a building with big letters written on the front that spells "Jomosan". They entered the building, and they noticed that it was slightly crowded. They walked to an empty table at a corner.

"Sit down", Reiji said, with a tone like he was about to give a lecture. "Yes, sir", Nariyuki responded, doing as what was told to him. "Take your order", Reiji suddenly said, "I believe I haven't given my proper thanks yet". There was silence, although only for a moment. _"Wait, that was what this was all about!? I just picked up the books, right?"_, Nariyuki thought, "S-Sir, you shouldn't have bothered, I just lent a hand, it wasn't a big deal!".

"Don't be modest, the help you gave was life changing", Reiji said, he sounded like he was serious, in a sincere type of way. _"Whaaat!? What's so life changing about helping him pick up books?"_, Nariyuki was confused, the words he heard didn't make any sense. "Because of your help, you fixed something, I thought can't be fixed", Reiji kept going. _"__I don't even know anymore!"_, Nariyuki, with total confusion, just gave up. "Since then, Fumino and I have gotten a better relationship than before, that is all", Reiji said, finally giving some context.

_"That's what he was talking about!",_ Nariyuki thought, finally understanding what he's saying, "I see, thanks for the offer, but like I said, you shouldn't have bothered. I brought my lunch". He quickly opened his bag and brought out his lunch, "See". "Hmm, that's too bad, in that case...", Reiji said, calling in a waiter to give his orders, "Two large parfaits".

Nariyuki nearly choked, he then looked at the menu list and nearly choked again when he saw the price of the order. _"Large parfaits? Two? That's unexpected"_, Nariyuki thought, setting up his lunch, _"Maybe that's where she got her love for sweets. I guess the fruit doesn't fall far from the tree"_. When he finished setting his lunch up, he excused, "May I go ahead and eat?". "Sure", Reiji responded. Nariyuki then uttered a little "Thanks for the food" before eating.

"Here's your order, sir", the waiter said, putting the two large parfaits on the table. "Thanks", Reiji said, handing out the tip. "There", he said, giving one of the parfaits to Nariyuki. "W-Wait sir, this is for me? Really?", Nariyuki said, hesitating to take it. "Yes, I figured that since you have lunch, I ordered you dessert", Reiji explained, "I couldn't just bring you here and not give my proper thanks, that is all". "I see, in that case, thank you, sir". Nariyuki took the parfait, saving it to eat after his lunch.

* * *

"So you said you were trying to find a good book for studying?", Reiji asked, they were now back in the library. "Yes, sir, preferably one that is about General Academics", Nariyuki answered. "In that case, I think this is the one you're looking for", Reiji picked a book from the shelf with the title "General Academics Guidebook 1". "Thank you, sir", Nariyuki said while flipping through the book, "Hopefully, this will be the one, especially if a college professor recommended it". "I just heard about this from one of my colleagues, I heard it's decent, that is all", Reiji explained. "I see, well, thank you any way for sharing this", Nariyuki said with a smile.

"I'll be going now", Reiji said, preparing to get going. "Uh, Just a moment, sir", Nariyuki said, he had a request he's been planning to ask. "It might be a bit of a bother, but could you please tell this to Furu- err, Fumino-san?", Nariyuki requested, realizing a bit late that he's technically also talking to Furuhashi-san, "Please tell her that I'm doing fine, and I'm doing my best in studying. She shouldn't give up and keep working hard!".

"Hmm, a message? What's your purpose here, Yuiga?", Reiji asked. "Purpose? Well, I wanted to reply back to the letter that she sent me. That is if you don't mind, sir". "Hmm, I'll tell her then", Reiji agreed before leaving. "Be safe, sir!", Nariyuki told, he then looked at the book recommended to him, "Let's see if this is a good book".

He skimmed it from cover to cover, and then scanned it from cover to cover. Eventually, he started finding all the missing details that he needed. "This is amazing, I was able to fill-up my notes with information just with this book", Nariyuki said, "I think I have everything I need, It's time to go home I guess". He returned the book back in it's shelf, he saw the series of books it belongs in, reminding himself of where to find next time he needs them. He packed up his things and left the library, the clock displays the time, 3 pm.

* * *

"Onii-chan, welcome back!", the twins greeted. "Hey there!", Nariyuki responded back, putting down his bag near a table. "Look, look, Onii-chan, there's this weird looking monthly bill we found in the mailbox", Hazuki said while Kazuki was waving some kind of paper. "Huh? Monthly bill? This early? Let me see", Nariyuki said, taking the letter and checking it, he saw the star-themed stamp on the back and immediately decoded what it was, "This isn't a monthly bill you guys. It's a, uh, friend letter for me, I guess it's what you call this. You really startled me back there".

"Ahh, that's why mom said we shouldn't open it", Kazuki said, then the twins had smiles forming on their faces, "It's a love letter isn't it!". "What? No! Hey, who taught you that!? Is it mom?". Nariyuki said, a blush from embarrassment can be seen on his face".

* * *

**Question**

**/End**

**Next issue, now that the ordeal of one side was shown, how about the other?**


	3. Question III

**So, the multiple endings happened**

**This story was originally planned as an alternate route from the Uruka ending, and I'll continue with that**

* * *

_**(Letters are written delicately for a word paints a thousand pictures)**_

"Geez, those two really", Nariyuki said, a bit annoyed, "I have to tell mom to stop teaching them those things".

He entered his study room and sat down near the table. He put the letter aside and took out his notes from his bag, looking quite proud of it. "I'm glad I was able to get what I needed", he said, "The book that sir suggested was really detailed. I'll give my thanks next time, right now I have to study".

He set down his notebook on the table, turning it to his recent notes. He was about to study when he returned back to the letter that he set aside. _"__Should I read this now? Or maybe later after I finish my studying?"_, he thought, trying to decide on his time management. He looked at the clock in his room, learning that it's 3:30 pm.

_"I actually got home early? I see, in that case..."_, Nariyuki thought, forming his decision, _"I guess I'll read this for now"_. He opened the letter, took what's inside, and began to read it.

"Dear Nariyuki-kun, you might be wondering why I sent you another letter, considering I just sent you one last week. Well, I don't really know the answer myself, spare time I guess? Anyway, prelims, am I right? It's coming really close, so I'm sure you're studying really hard right now. I'm studying hard myself, but I feel so nervous that my stomach hurts. This is the first Math exam I'll take since we ended our studying sessions, now all depending on studying on my own. But I know I'm not alone, we're all taking this exam together, and we're all going to pass, I just know it! So keep studying hard Nariyuki, you have my support all the way. It's fine if you ignore this letter, as long as you can study well. I promise that I'll study hard as well, I don't want to waste everything you taught me. Sincerely, Fumino-san".

Nariyuki finished reading the letter. He put it back inside the envelop and kept it in his drawer. "I'll study hard, alright", Nariyuki said, going back into his notes, feeling full of energy and determination. Could it be from the letter? Who knows?

* * *

"A star's temperature, size, and luminosity all relate to each other. If there's more nuclear reaction happening inside a star, the higher its temperature is, which increases its size from all the activity of its gases. The larger a star is, the more surface area it has, meaning it will glow brighter because it gives more light. With a star's size and luminosity put into consideration, it's temperature can then be determined using this formula...", Fumino was deep in studying. Terms weren't a problem for her, the formula however, it's a different story.

She already finished the core subjects. For her, Japanese and English were a breeze, while Science and Math were storms. However, their difficulty can't compare to her specialized subjects, which she is studying right now. Although it's difficult, she is able to manage.

While she was studying, she heard the entrance of the house open in which she turned to look and see that someone arrived. It was Reiji, looking expressionless while also looking tired, not in an exhausted kind of way. "Welcome back, father", Fumino greeted, while still holding her notes.

Reiji, however, didn't respond, not even a signal, there was just silence. _"Geez, father, at least give me a grunt or a wave. I already told you this!"_, she thought, mentally lecturing her father about his socially awkward behaviors.

"I see you're studying hard, keep it up", Reiji responded, while walking up the stairs. _"That was too late!"_, Fumino thought, mentally lecturing him again, _"That father of mine, really"_. She went back to her notes studying again.

Meanwhile, Reiji went to his room and put down his bag, he also fixed some files, papers, and books while he's at it. He went back down and to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. "So, how was the visit to the library?", Fumino asked, still reading her notes.

"The library...", Reiji repeated, thinking for a while what to answer, "Hmm...". On the duration of him thinking, he already finished making his tea, while Fumino was now on another notebook. _"Are you even planning to answer!?"_, Fumino thought, she was close to not being able to stand it.

"I was able to find the information I needed", He finally replied, he then handed something to her "Here's some notes I made for your studying while I was there. If you don't like it, throw it in the trash, that is all". "Notes? For me?", she was surprised, she then took the notes, "Thank you, father". She then flipped the notebook open to read it, only to find a bunch of confusing numbers, organized yes, but confusing to her nonetheless.

_"What is this, I want to understand it, but I just can't. Non-linear soliton equa- what!?"_, Fumino thought, the level of her melatonin, the hormone that makes a person sleepy, rapidly increasing. "This can help me, thanks again", she said in a monotone voice, _"I can't say it! I want to say that I can't understand it, but the fact that he genuinely made this for me, I just can't!"_.

"I see, I'm glad it can help you", Reiji said, taking it as a job well done, "With that out of the way, I should tell you that Yuiga was in the library". "Huh?" Fumino was alerted, she looked away from her notes and faced him, "So, what was he doing there?". "Studying", Reiji simply said, "He also requested me to tell you this. He said that he's doing fine and doing his best in studying, he also said that you should keep working hard, that is all".

_"Nariyuki-kun..."_, Fumino was relieved now knowing that Nariyuki is doing fine, _"I didn't think he would actually read it, much less reply"_. "I see, thanks for relaying the message, father", Fumino thanked him. She was about to get back to studying when she saw that Reiji wanted to ask her something.

"So, tell me, what is this letter that he was referring to?", he asked. "What do you mean by that?", she asked back. "I know it's none of my business, but could this letter that you sent him be some sort of love letter?", Reiji asked, bringing tension in the conversation. "W-what are you talking about? It's not like that!", she responded, blushing from embarrassment, _"That's right. It can't be a love letter. I can never send something like that to a person who already loves someone"_.

* * *

"Alright, now that I've done my share of studying today, I can check out the stores", Fumino said to herself, walking down an uncrowded street, "Should I check the convenience store first?".

She turned the corner and saw the building of Jomosan. "Ah, this place...", she said and proceeded to go there, "I'll go here first then". She entered the building and immediately tried to find an empty table, luckily she found one. She called a waiter and named her order, "A bowl of ramen, and water for drinks".

She looked around the interior, recalling the moments that happened in that place. _"It's been a while, I haven't gone to this place since..."_, she thought, then tried to recall, _"...After graduation"_. She hesitated to bring up the subject again. It reminded her of something which can only be described as bittersweet.

* * *

**_(Flashback)_**

"To college!", Oomori, one of Nariyuki's friends, shouted, raising a glass. "TO COLLEGE!", everyone else chimed in, also raising their glasses. Among them in the group, there are two who didn''t join in, one of them was Fumino and the other...

"College, huh? Let's do our best", Ogata Rizu, a girl on a quest to understand emotions, said to Fumino, visible tears from her eyes. "You say that, but you seem to can't get over it", Fumino responded, holding back the tears but couldn't. "You're one to talk", Rizu said, they both smiled at each other.

"Furuhashi-san", Kashima, leader of the Thorns club, called for Fumino's attention, looking concerned, "You look like you're crying, Are you okay?". "Yeah I am", Fumino answered, wiping her tears, "I just got emotional, most of us are separating for our careers after all".

"Are you sure? The way you cry right now is different from your usual 'Goodbye friend' cry from my pictures though", Kashima checked her phone. "What?", Fumino asked. "What?", Kashima returned, realizing she slipped up, saying something really dangerous, "Uh, I mean, if you say so. It's totally understandable, We'll miss you as well". "Thank you", Fumino said, her tears slightly stopping.

"Ogata Rizu!" Sekijou Sawako, Rizu's "best friend", announced her presence, "Leaning on me during graduation, how dare you!". She sat down next to Rizu and leaned on her shoulder, "Now it's my turn".

"Sekijou-san", Rizu called her attention, "We'll be in the same university, so don't act like we won't see each other anymore". "That's the best part!", Sawako said confidently, her nose already bleeding.

"What?", Rizu asked. "What?", Sawako returned, it took awhile before she realized it, "I mean, yes! We are going in the same university, we're best friends so we'll be together, okay?". "Sure", Rizu replied, her tears completely stopped.

Among the group, different conversations were formed, there were lively ones but there were also farewells, until one decided to break the ice.

"Too bad Uruka isn't able to join, imagine how livelier this would be, there really had to be a typhoon", Kawase, one of Uruka's friend, said, starting the conversation. "Well, even if she was in the graduation, she would have left right after", Kobayashi, another one of Nariyuki's friends, explained, "I'm more, concerned about Nari-chan". "Oh yeah, he isn't here either", Umihara, another one of Uruka's friends, said, "I wonder where he went".

"Nariyuki-kun...", Fumino joined in, looking like she was about to tear up again, "He isn't here because he followed his heart, he's doing what he really wants to do, he is finding his happiness, right now". "Fumino...", Rizu said, knowing what Fumino is thinking at the moment.

There was silence among the group for a moment, all the attention is towards Fumino. "Excuse me", Fumino said, tears flowing down her eyes as she ran towards the exit. "Furuhashi-san", Kashima called, but Fumino just ran past her.

Rizu stood up and followed her, "I'll talk to her, excuse me". "Could we join you Ogata-san?", Chono, Thorns club member, asked. "No, it's fine", Ogata answered, "You wouldn't understand what she's thinking right now, I think it's best if I talk to her".

"Ogata Rizu", Sawako called, "I guess that means you can understand her feelings. You have grown". "I think so", Rizu said, "Thanks, Sekijou-san". And with that Rizu left the building.

"Now then", Inomori, Thorns club member, started, the Thorns club trio building dark aura. "Who made our precious princess cry?", Kashima continued, glints are now formed in their eyes.

* * *

Kusumoto Park, a small park most of you might know, complete with swings and a bunch of benches and tables, quiet too, good for studying. There was someone sitting in one of the benches, It was Fumino.

_"How foolish of me, I'm such an idiot"_, she berated herself, _"My mouth just had to talk"_. She was still crying, her emotions overflowing. _"Just get over it already you insect"_, she told herself.

"Fumino!", Rizu called, now approaching Fumino. "Leave me alone, Ri-chan", Fumino said, "Leave this worthless lowly worm". "You're not a worm, Fumino", Rizu said, "Let's talk, okay?".

"I said leave me alone! Are you too dense to understand?", Fumino shouted, realizing what she just said, "I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean it". "It's fine. You're right, I am dense", Rizu said while smiling, "And since i'm dense, let's talk, okay". Rizu sat down next to Fumino, maintaining personal space.

"Well, you're not that dense, after all you figured out where I would head to", Fumino said, praising Rizu. "I don't know about that", Rizu said, remembering that she went to the convenience store, Ichinose Academy, and even the Furuhashi residence before checking the park, "In any case, I want to know how you're really feeling. If you don't mind". "I don't know, terrible?", Fumino answered. "I see, I understand how you feel", Rizu empathized, "It must be from what happened recently with Nariyuki, am I right?".

"Recently...", Fumino repeated, thinking for a second, "It's weird, I know I regret what I did, but somehow I also know I did the right thing, like it's for the best". "I see, the same goes for me, I also think it's for the best", Rizu said, she was able to understand, "It's ironic though, I told him that he should do what he thinks that would make him happy, but I didn't exactly follow my own happiness".

_"Ri-chan"_, Fumino thought, _"You really have grown"_. "That leaves it to this question", Rizu said, hesitant to ask, "Are you fine with leaving it like that?". Fumino was taken aback by her question, "I don't know".

_**(End of Flashback)**_

* * *

"It's time to go home I guess", Fumino decided, paying for her order and then left the building. _"I have to get over it, I should just focus on my studying"_, she thought, _"I have no time to waste thinking about what-ifs"_.

When she went back home, it was already night time. She went to her room to set down her stuff. She sat down on the bed thinking what to do, it's still too early to sleep. She then saw some papers that she left on her table and checked them. "I guess I'll continue writing for them", she decided. She sat down and continued writing, letters filled with support.

* * *

**Question**

**/End**

**Next chapter, will they pass the prelims? And Nariyuki writes a letter?**


	4. Question IV

**Y'know, parts of this story, like the lessons and college systems, need a bit of searching if I don't know them**

**There might be some inaccuracies, but those are kind of just name-droppings to match BokuBen's random lessons they're sometimes studying, excuse my ramblings**

* * *

**_(Exams, the tests of diligence. It's either pass or fail!)_**

_"I guess I got here pretty early"_, Nariyuki thought, he was walking down the hallway, looking around while holding his notes in his hands, _"I feel so confident to the point that I want to take the exam right now"_.

He went to the classroom where he'll take his exams, and once he got there, he went to his seat and sat down. _"I guess Beruno-san and Ritsuno-san isn't here yet, I'll study on my own for now"_, he thought, then continued reading his notes to review for today's exam.

Some time has passed by and his study partners arrived. They studied together and asked each other the parts that was unclear to one of them. The professor arrived and everyone went to their seats. The professor said some minor announcements first before distributing the papers. "Alright, you may start answering now, good luck everyone", the professor said, looking at the time to estimate when the students will need to pass their papers.

_"Alright, let's do this!"_, Nariyuki thought, he began answering the test while he's filled with determination and confidence.

* * *

_"Well, I did my best for today, I hope I did well"_, Nariyuki thought while entering the library, _"For now, I'll get some extra information here in the library for tomorrow's exam"_.

He walked between the shelves, and found out that the book he needed wasn't there. "Huh, well that's unfortunate", Nariyuki said, looking at a space where the book he needed should be, "I guess someone already borrowed it, well no worries, I know another book in here. I'll just get it from there". He walked a small distance before he stopped and found another space between the books, "I guess that book is borrowed as well, well I know another one, surely it isn't borrowed yet". He went to the other side of the shelf that he was in and found yet another space between the books. "Are you kidding me? That was the last one I know", he said, a bit annoyed, "And how come they're the only ones borrowed, there's a bunch of Math books around here, why not them?".

He stayed positive and decided to go home and take his lunch, he'll just come back later to check if one of the books is returned. He was about to leave but then he saw a familiar face and he got close to greet him.

"Good afternoon, sir Furuhashi", Nariyuki greeted, "I guess you visit this library often too, huh?. Oh, before I forget, thank you for the book that you recommended to me last week sir". "Yuiga", Reiji greeted back, "If you're in here, I take it that you're studying here for tomorrow's test?". "Well, not exactly, I'm just here to get some information", Nariyuki responded, "How about you sir? Reading some teaching materials?". "You could put it that way", Reiji responded.

Nariyuki wasn't as nervous as before, since he got more familiar with who was under the cold-looking exterior, much like a certain teacher he had in high school. He got a bit curious with the type of book that Reiji reads as a college professor, so he took a peek at the spine of one of the books Reiji was carrying.

_"Textbook for Calculus"_, he read, _"Well that seems interesting... Wait! That's the book that I was looking for!"_. How fate could be so generous, he found the person who borrowed the books that he was looking for. "Anything else, Yuiga?", Reiji asked, breaking Nariyuki from his thoughts. "Oh, uhh, yes sir, there is", Nariyuki responded, "If you don't mind sir, can I please borrow just one of those books you have there?".

Reiji thought for a while before answering, "Sure". He handed out one of the books and Nariyuki took it. "Thank you so much, sir", Nariyuki said, "This'll be quick, I promise". He took a seat and quickly brought out his notes. He flipped the book and his notes open and began reading details for him to write down. Reiji walked over to Nariyuki's spot to wait but out of curiousity, he took a peek at his notes.

"You got some of your notes wrong", Reiji pointed out, he noticed some inaccuracies in Nariyuki's Math notes to make corrections, "In the formula for the limits at infinity, you should divide all the terms with the variable with the degree, and if it's in a radical, that variable should have the radical as well, don't simplify it yet... ... ...". Reiji pointed out and corrected a few more mistakes, and Nariyuki listened while writing down the corrections.

_"Wow, he was able to notice those minor mistakes in my notes. No less expected from a Math professor"_, Nariyuki thought, "Thank you, sir! I could've not noticed those mistakes while I'm reviewing, that's pretty amazing". "It's nothing", Reiji responded, taking a seat on the other side of the table Nariyuki was at, "I just can't leave someone studying incorrect formulas and then making mistakes because of that, it's all for the development of Mathemathics, like what Shizuru said, that is all".

"I see", Nariyuki said, admiring what Reiji said. While Nariyuki was double checking his notes, Reiji brought out an empty notebook from his bag. He flipped open on of the books he borrowed and started writing down Math stuff in the empty notebook. Nariyuki couldn't help being curious of what he was doing, so he asked, "Pardon me sir, but what are you writing down?". "Hmm?", Reiji asked to clarify and then answered, "Just taking some notes for... My class tomorrow". "But it's prelims in your university too, right? Rizu told me before about it", Nariyuki pointed out, not buying it, "So what is it really?".

Reiji got silent from Nariyuki's question, looking like he's hesitating to answer, but he admitted, "These are notes... For Fumino". "Oh, I see", Nariyuki said, he couldn't help but admire him, _"He's really trying to make it up to Furuhashi-san, huh? I hope it goes well"_.

They were writing stuff down when both of their stomach grumbled loud enough that both are audible. "Sorry, I haven't taken my lunch yet, so...", Nariyuki said, apologizing on his part. Reiji didn't say a word when he handed out a snack bar to Nariyuki, "Take it". "Huh? No sir, you should have it", Nariyuki responded, "You brought it, so you should have it". "I insist, period", Reiji said, putting the snack bar in Nariyuki's hands.

Nariyuki hesitantly took the snack bar, feeling a bit bad but he thought of something. "Alright, in that case", he started, then he opened the wrapper and split the bar in half and handed a half to Reiji, "Let's share". "No, take it all", Reiji said. "I insist, period", Nariyuki said, imitating Reiji's speech quirk. Reiji, with no other choice, took the bar.

"You know sir, this kind of reminds me of the moments I had with Fumino-san", Nariyuki said, feeling nostalgic while eating the snack bar. "Moments? Sharing? And what exactly are those moments, Yuiga Nariyuki?", Reiji asked, putting Nariyuki in the hot seat. "That's...", he started then paused, _"What am I doing? Furuhashi said I shouldn't mention those to anyone. Understand a woman's heart, Yuiga!"_.

There was silence when Nariyuki didn't answer then Reiji tried to guess, "That time at the delivery truck?". Nariyuki choked from his snack bar when Reiji said that and when he recovered from choking, he responded, "It's best if we don't talk about it". Reiji just got more suspicious but he followed what Nariyuki said and stopped, because he already had an idea of what happened.

After Nariyuki finished taking down notes, he continued eating his snack bar while watching Reiji write down Fumino's notes, then he noticed the way Reiji was writing it. "Uhh, sir, may I help you with those notes you're making?", he asked, offering his help, "Being a former tutor of Fumino-san, I want to give some suggestions". Reiji thought for a while and answered, "Go ahead". "First, I should tell you that she understands formulas better if they're paired with their sentence forms, being a literary genius and all. Oh and also, state it's real life application so she can understand it's value... ... ...", Nariyuki said. He continued giving Reiji some suggestions to improve the notes, and Reiji was following him.

"You seem to know a lot about how she learns", Reiji said, complimenting Nariyuki, "I reckon that it's because of your closeness". "Well, it helps if you were that person's former tutor", Nariyuki said, laughing a bit at what he said.

"How pathetic of me", Reiji said, frustrated at himself, "I should've been the one to teach her those things". Nariyuki sympathized with Reiji so he thought of something to cheer him up, "It's not too late, sir. I mean I might be Fumino-san's tutor during her third year, but you can teach her all throughout her college days. I know that you'll get closer with her, so you can still do it". "I see", Reiji's expression doesn't tell it, but he appreciated what Nariyuki said.

Nariyuki put his notes back in his bag, he then handed the book he borrowed back to Reiji, "Thank you very much for today sir, I'll get going now". Nariyuki carried his bag, then he remembered something, "Uhh, sir, before I leave, I want to request, please tell Fumino-san that I really appreciate the letters she has been sending me and also, tell her to keep doing her best". "Sure", Reiji responded, taking the request. "Thanks sir", Nariyuki said.

He was about to leave, but then Reiji said something, "You know, with Fumino being a genius with literature, it's surprising that she's taking her time when writing a letter for you. Her letters for others usually only take minutes, but her letters for you take days, at least from my observations, that is all". "I-Is that so?", Nariyuki asked, blushing a bit from that.

Nariyuki left the library, and he was now heading home. He couldn't help but think about what Reiji said about Fumino, _"She takes days to write a letter for me? Does she think of me as someone special? No, no, no, that's not it! In fact, if that's the case, then I might be bothering her"_. Nariyuki kept walking, his mind conflicting.

* * *

"Let's see, the subjects for tomorrow's exam are...", Fumino said, checking the exam schedules. She was preparing her notes when Reiji came home. "Welcome back, father", Fumino greeted, "How was the visit to the library?".

"It was... interesting", Reiji responded, walking up the stairs to go to his room. _"Did- did he just respond?"_, Fumino thought, she was surprised and tearing up, _"Finally! He responded"_. Reiji came back down the stairs, and he handed out the notes that he made for Fumino.

"Here", Reiji said, "I think you'll find these notes much clearer, If you don't like it, throw it in the trash, that is all". "Notes? Thank you, father", Fumino said, taking the notes and flipping it open, hoping that it is indeed clearer, and it was, _"Wow, he's right, these notes sure are much clearer. Wait, this kind of style in writing notes, it's like how Nariyuki writes them"_.

"I just happened to run into Yuiga. He helped in writing these notes", Reiji explained, "He also wanted to tell you that he appreciates the letters you've been sending him, and that you should keep doing your best". _"Nariyuki-kun... He's still supporting me"_, Fumino thought, _"I'm glad that he appreciates my letters"_.

"Fumino", Reiji called her attention, "Regarding your studying, if you have any questions, you can ask me, and I'll try answering them". Fumino was surprised by this, she appreciated what her father offered, "I will, father".

* * *

The prelims came quick, Nariyuki had passing scores, the same goes with Fumino. They both kept studying their hardest and they were doing pretty well with college.

Fumino kept sending letters to Nariyuki and he kept reading them. The letters were sent weekly and they were sent to encourage him and to ask how he was doing. Most of the time they were in paragraph form, but sometimes, they would contain poems, stories, song lyrics, or quotes, and Nariyuki finds all of them to be supportive, heart-warming, and emotionally impactful.

Occasionally, Nariyuki would meet with Reiji, usually in the library. Reiji would help Nariyuki with lessons about teaching and relaying Nariyuki's replies to the letters, and he would help him back in doing lesson plans and other things.

These things kept going until the first year college finals came.

* * *

"Thanks for your help today, sir!", Nariyuki said, "I now understand the proper ways of discipline to students". "It's nothing" Reiji said, "You have been helpful as well". They were organizing things in Reiji's office at the university, mostly papers.

Nariyuki saw a test draft among the papers. "Are these the Math exams you prepared sir?", he asked, "I'm sure, Sekijou-san and Ogata-san will ace these". "Indeed", Reiji agreed, "They never made a single mistake with my tests". "Oh, that reminds me", Nariyuki said, "How are the things going between you and Fumino-san?". "It's been going well", Reiji replied. "Glad to hear it", Nariyuki said, feeling proud, "She's been mentioning you in her letters, so it is true".

"So about those letters...", Reiji started, "What would you like to tell her?". "Oh, you don't have to relay a message today, sir", Nariyuki responded, appreciating Reiji's offer, "Today, I'll try replying to her through a letter". "Why?", Reiji asked, he was curious.

"Well...", Nariyuki started, "It just occurred to me. I don't know why but for some reason, every week, I've been looking forward to the letters she's been sending me. Whenever I read her letters, they make me happy and fill me with energy, they kept me going and they motivate me to do my best every time. It might be because the one writing these letters is a genius when it comes to words, but the more I looked into it, I found out that it was more than that. It was because behind these letters, someone is doing their best to achieve their dreams and at the same time, giving others their support, and that's why I really appreciate what she's doing. I want to make her feel that kind of support as well, so I thought, why not do it the way she did it, by sending her a letter?".

"I see", Reiji said. He can't help but feel the youth coming out from the explanation that Nariyuki said. "Make sure to write it within her standards", Reiji remarked, chuckling a bit. "I don't know about that, but", Nariyuki said, but he only took it as a challenge, "I'll do my best!".

"Sure", Reiji said, "With that out of the way I have an offer to give you". "An offer, sir?", Nariyuki repeated, a bit surprised, "What is it?". "I'm offering you a job as my assistant", Reiji said, bringing out his offer, "You've been really helpful these past several months, and I don't want your assistance to go unpaid. It would also give you experience for your career as a teacher".

"I see, I'm interested", Nariyuki said, "Wait, from what I know, I need a PhD or a master's degree, right? How does that work?". "Don't confuse this from an assistant professor, that's a professional job", Reiji explained, "This is just something I thought of to pay your assistance, a part-time job if you will. You'll just help me with lesson plans, assist with my research, organizing documents, and other things".

Nariyuki was now convinced, there's just one thing left, "How much would be the salary? If you don't mind me asking". Reiji thought for a while before he decided, "Let's say about 4000 yen hourly". _"That's almost the same salary I get with all of my part-time jobs combined! Career experience and good salary? Why would I refuse this? Unless it's vacation I guess"_, Nariyuki thought, fully convince to accept the offer, "Alright, sir! I accept your offer".

"It's settled then", Reiji said, "starting tomorrow, your assistance will be paid". "Thank you, sir", Nariyuki said, "I guess I'll get going now". "You should". Reiji said, "It's getting pretty late". "Alright, sir. Be safe", Nariyuki said before leaving.

* * *

_"(Alright, I've done my share of studying today)"_, Nariyuki thought, closing his notes, _"(Now what to do)"_. He visualized his mental checklist and began thinking of the things he should have finished to do today, there was one left.

_"That's right, I should write my letter"_, Nariyuki thought. He prepared two pieces of paper, one for the letter itself and one for a makeshift envelope, _"Alright, what should I write?"_. He was thinking of what to put down, then he remembered his purpose of writing the letter, _"I want to make her feel that kind of support"_. And with that, he decided what his letter will be about.

Support and Appreciation.

* * *

**Question**

**/End**

**Next chapter, moment of truth? The letters have stopped coming?**


	5. Question V

**Shout out to the two Reddit users who commented on my post, uhh... here it is**

**This took longer than I expected, really wanted the conversations to be as natural as possible like the Fumino chapters, hope I achieved it**

* * *

**_(Truth, some may find it only through honesty)_**

_"Tomorrow's the finals, I'm so nervous!"_, Fumino thought, studying her notes related to astronomy, _"It was difficult to manage, but I'm glad I made it through the first year. Then again, there's three more years and- No! I shouldn't think about it yet, I should focus on the matter at hand, astronomy notes!"_. She was busy studying when Reiji came home, then she was alerted.

_"Now's your chance, father! Say it!"_, Fumino told Reiji mentally. "I'm home", Reiji said quietly. _"Yes!"_, Fumino mentally celebrated, "Welcome back, father. You've been coming home pretty early lately, why is that?".

"Yuiga has been very active in helping me since I made him my assistant last week", Reiji responded, then he handed out a notebook, "Your finals are tomorrow, right? Here's some Math notes". "Thanks, father", Fumino said, taking the notebook and flipping it open to check, "This will really help me". There was a bit of silence for a while as both of them were doing their own thing.

"So, father, how is Nariyuki-kun doing?", Fumino asked, a bit curious, "I bet he's studying hard, isn't he?". "He is", Reiji responded, "Even though he's active in helping me, he still finds time to study". "That's Nariyuki-kun for you", Fumino said while smiling, "I'm glad he's doing well".

Reiji was fiddling with his laptop when he thought of a question, "It's none of my business, but why don't you just meet up with him personally?". "That's unnecessary", Fumino responded, "Besides, I might just be a bother to him". "Is that so?", Reiji said, "Sending letters... Are you fine with leaving it like that?". From what Reiji asked, Fumino remembered that Rizu asked her that exact same question.

_"__Are you fine with leaving it like that?"_

Her mind was now filled with various thoughts and emotions. "It's fine, father", Fumino responded with a sad smile, "After all, I promised him that I will support him with everything I've got". "I see", Reiji said, "I won't ask any further, continue studying, that is all". "Okay, father", Fumino said, "I'm glad you understand". Fumino resumed her studying, while Reiji stayed silent with his thoughts, _"Hope you're really fine with it"_.

* * *

"Wow, the sky tonight is clear", Fumino said with happiness. She went out the yard for a while to get some air. While she was outside, she saw something sticking out in their mailbox. She went to check it and she saw an envelope, presumably a letter.

"A letter? Must be for father", she said taking out the envelope from the mailbox. She checked who it was addressed to and saw that it was actually for her. "This letter... Is for me?", she said, not believing for a while. She went inside to read it since it was dark outside. "Who is this from?", she said before opening the letter, "From Ri-chan? Uruka-chan? Maybe a person I know?". She wanted to know who it was from so she started to read it.

"Dear Furuhashi-san, the cold air of winter, hope it wouldn't bother our studying. How are you? I hope your doing well. I guess I haven't really been replying to you properly, I've only been doing it through your father, I hope you understand. Anyway, finals is here, we pass this and next we'll become sophomores. You've worked hard to get this far, don't fail now and don't give up. That being said, Furuhashi-san, I've been wanting to say this, I really appreciate all the letters you've been sending me. Every week, you never fail to cheer me up with your letters. I've read all of them, and I even reread some of them. What I'm saying is, you've really kept your promise of supporting me with everything you've got, so thank you. Now, let me do my promise to you as well. I will support you with everything I've got, for anything you want to do. If you need help or if you need me at all, just ask and I'll come to help, okay? Sincerely, Yuiga Nariyuki".

_"Nariyuki-kun..."_, Fumino thought, tears flowing from her eyes but smiling , _"Thank you for this, thank you for your support"_.

* * *

The finals went by quickly. With everything they've got, Nariyuki and Fumino both passed their exams. Their year as college freshmen was done, it was now their vacation for a month before their sophomore year would begin. Nariyuki was still helping Reiji although not as frequent since there wasn't as much work as before. Some days have passed and Nariyuki felt that something was off.

* * *

"It's here!", Nariyuki said, very excited as he saw the postman put some envelope in the mailbox. He went out of the house and went straight to the mailbox. When he took the envelope, his expression turned from excited to disappointed.

"What is it big brother? Why are you so excited?", Mizuki asked, a bit curious. "It's nothing... It's just the monthly bill", Nariyuki responded. "Monthly bill? Why are you so excited about the monthly bill?", Mizuki asked, a bit confused. "It's not that... I just thought it was something else... Nevermind, just, could you take this to mom?".

"Sure", Mizuki said, but she got a bit worried with Nariyuki, "Is there something wrong, big brother?". "Nothing, I'm fine", Nariyuki responded, making a fake smile. "If you say so", Mizuki said before she went inside to give the monthly bill to their mom. "She didn't send a letter this week", Nariyuki said, "Maybe she's busy. In that case, I'll just wait".

A week passed by with Nariyuki waiting and still, no letter came, "This week too? Maybe she's really busy".

Another week passed by and Nariyuki was getting uneasy with the absence of letters, "Did something happen to her? I'm getting kinda worried now".

Yet another week passed by and Nariyuki was now really worried. "I can't take it anymore, what should I do?", Nariyuki said, "I'm overthinking things, maybe I'll go out for a while". He went out to try and entertain himself out from his worries.

He first went to the library to find a good read, "There might be some good comedy genre books around here". He was looking around for a while then he saw one. "Oh, this book, I've heard that this one's pretty decent", Nariyuki said, taking the book. He read the title very clearly.

"It's **_Fu_**n to Ad**_mi_**re the Unk**_no_**wn"

_"Why!? Those aren't even highlighted!"_, Nariyuki thought, _"This is no good. I keep thinking about her letters. I can't help but worry"_. He held the book, walking towards his usual spot while thinking about what might be the reason of why Fumino hasn't been sending letters.

_"Could it be because it's vacation? No, that's not it, she sent me letters during the summer vacation"_, he thought, _"The last time that she sent a letter was before the finals, maybe it's because of the letter I sent her, could it be?"_. When he thought of that, he suddenly felt guilty. _"Why do I feel like I totally screwed up? Did my letter miss a lesson about understanding a woman's heart?"_, he thought, _"Why is it such a big deal to me? I don't understand"_.

While he was walking he suddenly bumped into someone that appeared from around the corner. "Sorry! My fault, I'm really getting sleepy", the person apologized. "No, it's my fault. I'm lost in my thoughts that-", Nariyuki said then paused when he recognized the voice of the person, "Furuhashi... Furuhashi-san?". "Nariyuki-kun?", the person was none other than Fumino.

There was silence between them for a while, they were both shocked to see each other. "Sorry for bumping into you, it's my fault", Fumino said. "No, like I said, I was lost in my thoughts, so it's my fault". There was silence again after they apologized to each other, similar to how they always did.

"Anyway, long time no see, Furuhashi-san", Nariyuki said while smiling. "Yeah, it's been a while", Fumino responded, "So, what brings you here?". "Just... wanted to read something", Nariyuki answered, then he noticed that Fumino also has books with her, "Why don't we read together?". "Sure", Fumino responded.

They went to a table as sat down across from each other. "Oh, that book, I've read that one before", Fumino said with happiness, "It's a good one. Also, it has aspects of space exploration". "I see, then I guess that's why you like it", Nariyuki said, then he started thinking again, _"So, she's not busy, then maybe the reason is because of the vacation. I'm just glad nothing bad happened to her"_.

He started reading the book, and she was right, the book is good. It took a while but he was able to read it. He occasionally asked Fumino some questions when he doesn't understand some things. _"That book was interesting"_, Nariyuki said, then he looked at Fumino's side of the table to see that she already finished five books, all of which is thicker than what he read, _"She read all of that in one sitting? Impressive!"_.

"Well, that was refreshing", Fumino said, "I'll get going now Nariyuki-kun". "Yeah...", Nariyuki responded, _"Wait, I think I'm forgetting something... That's right!"_. While Fumino was about to leave, Nariyuki stood up and called her, "Furuhashi-san! Could we talk for a bit?".

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk about?", Furuhashi asked. They were now sitting in a bench in Kusumoto Park. "Well... How do I say this", Nariyuki said. Fumino saw that Nariyuki was hesitant to tell her so she took a guess, "Is it about Uruka-chan?".

"Hm? Oh yeah, speaking of Uruka, the welcome back party for her will be tomorro- No, Hang on, wait! That's not what I wanted to talk to you about", Nariyuki said, being uneasy, "I want to talk to you about the letters". "The letters?", Fumino asked, although she already knew what he meant.

"Yeah, The letters you've been sending me", Nariyuki explained while smiling, "Firstly, I want to tell you personally how much I appreciate those letters". "Is that so?", Fumino said, _"I'm glad, but..."_. "Anyway, I just want to ask something, I just need it to have my peace of mind", Nariyuki started, "The letters... Why did you stop sending them?".

Fumino went silent with that question and Nariyuki felt like he wasn't supposed to ask that, "It's fine if you don't want to answer, it might be personal after all". "I just don't want to bother you, that's all", Fumino said, although Nariyuki noticed that something's not right when she said it. "What do you mean?", Nariyuki said, "Didn't I tell you that those letters cheered me up? Or did you not receive my letter?".

"I received your letter, but...", Fumino said hesitantly. "Then what's the reason?", Nariyuki said, but he felt like he was pushing too much. Nariyuki thought it's best if he stops but he really felt the need to ask her.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a failure when it comes to understanding a woman's heart, even after all the things you taught me", Nariyuki said, feeling guilty, "That's why, if you don't mind, please be honest and let me at least understand you're heart, Furuhashi-san!".

As soon as he said that, he realized how much that could cause a misunderstanding. However, instead of blushing, Fumino's expression showed that of fear, however Nariyuki saw it as a distressed expression. _"Oh no, I screwed up!"_, Nariyuki thought as he panics. "That's not- Furuhashi-san, what I mean is-", he said, but stopped when he saw Fumino deep in thoughts.

"This is exactly the reason, this is what I'm fearing", Fumino started, "I don't want to send you letters anymore. After I learned that they have been affecting you this way, I fear that it may make us too close. I don't want that, That would make me the worst friend. So for Uruka-chan's sake, I have... to hide my feelings". Nariyuki was shocked from what Fumino said, "Feelings? W-What do you mean?".

Fumino was just silent, not wanting to say a word anymore. _"Hiding her feelings? For Uruka? Does that mean...?"_, Nariyuki thought, _"Does she... Have feelings for me? It can't be, right?"_.

"I assume that you already understand, don't you?", Fumino said, "That's right, I have feelings for you... But please, don't let that bother you, you already love someone after all". Nariyuki was too shocked from this revelation, he doesn't know what to do.

"How long do you have feelings for me?", Nariyuki asked. "I already said it, don't let it bother you", Fumino said. "And I asked you from the start to be honest", Nariyuki said. Fumino was cornered, she had to answer, "Since last school year. I don't know when specifically, but from what I know, it just happened".

"Then, how long have you known about Uruka's feelings?", Nariyuki asked. "Around the time the study camp ended", Fumino responded. "The study camp is early in the school year", Nariyuki said, working with his reasoning, "So for as long as you had feelings for me, you have been hiding your feelings". Nariyuki felt very guilty and confused.

"Well, it's not just Uruka-chan...", Fumino said. "Huh? What do you mean?", Nariyuki asked, getting more confused. "Nevermind that", Fumino said, evading the question, "Like I said, don't let it bother you. You already love someone, and seeing you happy is enough to make me happy".

"Are you really happy!?", Nariyuki shouted, feeling mad at himself, "I'm sorry, what you're saying might actually be true but what if... You're happy just because, you're telling yourself to be happy. I did tell you to be honest".

"It's true... It's true that it makes me happy when you're happy", Fumino said with a sad smile, "But to be honest... It's also true that I kind of regretted what I did and that I had 'what ifs'. 'What if I was true to myself', 'What if I didn't know about the feelings of others'. And back at what I did during the graduation, there was also 'what ifs' , 'What if I asked you to stay?', 'What if I didn't let you go'... Say Nariyuki-kun, those questions... You asked them to yourself too when Uruka left, didn't you?".

"...That's true", Nariyuki said, those questions were too accurate. "But you let her go, to let her achieve her dreams", Fumino said, "That's exactly the situation I was in. I wanted you to stay, I didn't want to let you go, but you wanted to see her, and I know that if I were to intervene, it would've been cruel to you and to her, so I supported you with what you wanted to do, even if I wanted otherwise. I just know that it was for the best".

From what Fumino said, Nariyuki remembered what Rizu told him during the graduation

_"Are you the one who decides that, Nariyuki? Or should Uruka?"_

_"Why did you just decide that it was the best for me? You ended up getting hurt"_, Nariyuki thought, he was frustrated but not as much as before, "I... I understand now. Thank you, I'm glad that you were able to be honest to me".

"Thank you as well. That was kept in me for so long, thank you for being a great listener", Fumino said, "Well, I'll be going now, thanks for today". And with that Fumino left the park.

_"What am I going to do? She's been keeping her feelings for the sake of others, but now she just told her feelings for me"_. Nariyuki thought for a while but he left the park as well, _"It's a dumb question to ask for someone who's already in love and made a commitment, but I can't leave it like that, what do I feel for her?"_.

* * *

**Question**

**/End**

**Next chapter, the welcome back party! What would be Nariyuki's response?**


	6. Question VI

**You know, I thought the previous chapter was gonna be the last one. Then after that, I thought that this chapter was going to be the last one**

**I was wrong both times. This got longer than I planned**

* * *

**_(Sometimes, even if you have nothing left, you can still give your support)_**

Tomorrow came, and it was the preparation for Uruka's welcome back party. The people at the High Stage Maid Cafe were busy preparing decorations, food, other miscellaneous stuff.

On the other hand, Nariyuki was still thinking about what happened yesterday and what he should do about it. After they were done preparing, Nariyuki came and had conversations with some of the people there. There was just something missing.

"Hey guys! sorry I'm late, long time no see!", Uruka, a swimming athlete, announced very lively. "Takemoto-san/Uruka-san!", everyone said when they saw her. "I missed you guys so much!", Uruka said as she hugged her two best friends. "Same! We missed you, too", Umihara replied.

"I'm glad! Is everyone here?", Uruka asked, looking around. "Well, not everyone", Kawase responded. "Where's Fuminocchi?", Uruka asked, still looking around. "She said that she can't come", Rizu responded. _"That's right, she isn't here..."_, Nariyuki thought.

"Huh? Why?", Uruka asked, a bit disapponted. "She didn't say, she just texted me that she can't come", Rizu explained. _"I know the reason why"_, Nariyuki thought, starting to feel guilty.

"Aww, that's too bad! I really wanted to see her", Uruka said. "Unfortunate", Mafuyu, a teacher and an ice skating team coach, started to say, "Something important must have came up and it caused her to miss out her friend's return". _"It's not because she's busy"_, Nariyuki thought.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped", Uruka said, feeling sad, "Let's just share the moments with her through pictures or videos or something". "Yeah, like the lovey-dovey stuff that's about to happen, isn't that right, kohai?", Asumi, an aspiring doctor, teased. _"It'll just keep hurting her"_, Nariyuki thought.

"Come on! Let's get this party started!", Uruka declared very lively. While Nariyuki was deep in thoughts, he didn't know that his odd behavior got noticed. The party was lively. There were music, games, food, and other stuff you usually see on parties. The preparation was totally worth it.

While it was happening, Nariyuki was sitting alone near the tables, deep in his thoughts. _"It's bothering me too much. I can't even enjoy the party"_, Nariyuki thought, _"She even told me to not get bothered by it, but for some reason, I can't help it. Furuhashi-san, If only we could talk this out"_.

He was still deep in thoughts when two of his friends approached him. "Is there something bothering you, Nari-chan?", Kobayashi asked him, breaking Nariyuki out from his thoughts. "Hm? Oh, it's nothing", Nariyuki responded. "Are you sure?", Oomori asked, "I assumed you would've been more lively and happy now that Takemoto-san is here, but you seem to be deep in thoughts".

Nariyuki can't deny it, they noticed it, but he didn't want to say it. "Well, it's just that Furuhashi-san isn't here, she's missing out all of these", he said, hoping they would buy his half-lie. "Yeah, you're right. I think she's even one of Takemoto-san's close friends. You know, speaking of Furuhashi-san", Oomori started, "I don't know why, but she occasionally sends me letters".

"She sends you... letters?", Nariyuki repeated, surprised from hearing that. "Yeah, I mean we don't hang out much, but she's sending me letters. She keeps saying to do my best", Oomori said, "This is just my guess, but you think she's into me?".

"Don't be ridiculous, Oomori", Kobayashi mocked with a smug. "Wha- Ridiculous!?", Oomori said angrily, "You're just jealous that the Sleeping Beauty of the Literary Forest isn't sending you letters". "Well sorry to burst your bubble, but she also sends me letters", Kobayashi said, surprising both Nariyuki and Oomori.

_"Kobayashi also receives letters from her?"_, Nariyuki thought in surprise. "Your just saying that", Oomori said, "Besides, you already have Umihara-san, let me have this one". "It's true! How about you? How can you prove that she is sending you letters?", Kobayashi argued, "And it seems like it's not just us, Chinami-chan told me she's also receiving letters from her".

While they were arguing, Umihara excused herself in the conversation, "Excuse me, umm hey Haruma-kun, could you join me for a bit?". "Umihara-san, tell me he's lying!", Oomori said, desperate, "Tell me Furuhashi-san isn't sending letters to you and him".

"Hm? But it's true though", Umihara said, shocking Oomori, "And from what I was told, Uruka-chan and Ayuko-chan also receives letters from her. Hang on, I'll ask, hey Uruka-chan!". Umihara called for Uruka and she joined in, "What's up, Umicchi?.

"These guys are asking if you're also receiving letters from Furuhashi-san", Umihara explained. "Letters from Fuminocchi? You guys also receive letters from her? Wow, So cool!", Uruka said, "I do receive some letters from her sometimes. They make me happy, and they're even in fluent English, it amazes me!".

As she said it, it gave her an idea. "Hey guys! Attention please! Other than us over here, who else receives letters from Fuminocchi?", Uruka asked, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"I receive letters from Fumino-san", Rizu started, "It's just too bad I'm not able to thank her properly". "Me too, I also receive letters from Furuhashi Fumino", Sawako said, "We're so alike, Ogata Rizu".

"Oh? Furuhashi also sends me letters", Asumi said, "They're like an oasis in a desert you call medical course, let me tell you!".

"Ruckus", Mafuyu started, "Furuhashi-san sent me letters to give thanks. I appreciate it of course".

"Wow! That's amazing, Fuminocchi sent letters to most of us!", Uruka said, "It's too bad, she isn't here, we could've thanked her personally!".

_"It's not just me, but almost everyone in here?"_, Nariyuki thought, shocked from those revelations, his appreciation for Fumino increased, _"What she did... takes a lot of effort and dedication. How ironic, she said that literature isn't her dream career yet it's so effective in supporting us. She's also working so hard to achieve her dreams. She's always doing her best, all her dedication and sacrifices, I admire her. And yet, I can't do anything in return to all of that"_.

Nariyuki went silent while the others returned to what they were doing. "How about you, Nari-chan? Did she give you a letter?", Kobayashi asked. Nariyuki was silent for a while when he asked that, then he answered, "She gave me more than that".

Nariyuki left Kobayashi in confusion from what he said, then he thought of something and stood up, "Excuse me for a moment". With that, Nariyuki left.

* * *

"Please, let there be an open bookstore or something", Nariyuki said, running as he tries to find a bookstore, he stopped in front of one just to find out that it's closed, "This is closed too? I just have to find another". He continued to run, his time limit is before the party ends.

He stopped again in front of another bookstore to see that someone is about to close it down. "Excuse me! Wait, don't close yet!", Nariyuki said. "Hm? But it's already closing time", the shopkeeper said. "Please, I just need to buy some papers, envelopes, and pens", Nariyuki explained.

"Pretty specific. You writing a letter for someone?", the shopkeeper asked. "Yes, it's for a friend, whom I want to give my gratitude to", Nariyuki said. "Alright, just make it quick, they're all in the right side shelves", the shopkeeper permitted.

"Thank you very much", Nariyuki said, getting everything he needs with haste, and it only took seconds before he was ready to make purchases, "Here's my purchases, please". "That'll be 250 yen", the shopkeeper said. "Here", Nariyuki said, giving the payment, he took his purchases and started running out, "Thanks for understanding".

The shopkeeper watched as Nariyuki went out of sight, "Ahh, how youthful. I should close the shop".

* * *

"Thanks for the party guys!", Uruka said. "Don't mention it", Kawase said. Uruka then looked around to find out that Nariyuki wasn't there, "Hey guys, where's Nariyuki?". "I'm _*huff*_ here! _*huff*_", Nariyuki announced, "I'm back _*huff*_". "Nariyuki? Where have you been?", Uruka asked. "Just, took an errand", Nariyuki responded.

"You know, you ran off so quickly, I thought something happened", Kobayashi said, "Also what are those you have there?". "Everyone, please listen", Nariyuki announced, getting everyone's attention, "Let's have an activity, but first would each of you please take a paper, an envelope, and pen from here".

Everyone followed what Nariyuki said and took the materials. "Paper, envelope, and pen? What are these for?", Rizu asked. "We'll each write a letter...", Nariyuki said, "for Furuhashi-san". Everyone got surprised and thrilled at the same time. "She gave us her support through sending us letters so we should thank her, but since she's not here, let's return our gratitude to her through letters. Once you're done writing, pass it to me and I'll handle the rest", Nariyuki explained.

"Wow, great idea Nariyuki! Let's do it!", Uruka said. "You know, now that I think about it, this feels like a school activity", Nariyuki said, "So, let's start!". "Yes!" everyone followed.

* * *

"Did everyone give their letters?", Nariyuki asked himself, checking the names of each letter. "Hey, aren't you happy to see me?", Uruka asked. "Of course I'm happy, I missed you", Nariyuki said. "If you say so", Uruka said.

Nariyuki and Uruka was walking together after the party. "Oh no. Hang on", Nariyuki said, after he finished checking the letters he found out one is missing, "There's one letter missing. Whose letter is it?". Nariyuki was double-checking then Uruka interrupted, "Over here".

Nariyuki looked at Uruka and she was holding an envelope, "Is that finished? Let me have it". Just as Nariyuki was about to take it, Uruka pulled it away, "Not yet". "Hm? Why? Is it not finished?", Nariyuki asked.

"I just want to ask first, I want to write a really good letter for her", Uruka started, "How is Fuminocchi doing?". "She's doing fine, I guess", Nariyuki responded. "Do you still talk to her", Uruka asked. "No, not much, she only sends me letters", Nariyuki responded.

"Did she say anything in those letters? Anything that happened to her recently? A reason why she couldn't come", Uruka asked a barrage of questions. "Well, I guess there are things that are bothering her, and..." Nariyuki responded but he paused. "And?", Uruka asked, curious, "Come on! Tell me". Nariyuki was hesitant to answer but he knew that if he didn't answer, Uruka won't stop.

"She just told me something, though not through a letter", Nariyuki said, hoping Uruka would be contented and not dig any further, but Uruka wanted him to continue, "And that is?". Unfortunately, Nariyuki got cornered into a situation of having to answer, still hesitant, "If I say it, you may not like it".

"It's fine, promise! Did something bad happen to her?", Uruka asked, a bit worried. "I'll be honest with you, don't be mad", Nariyuki said, "Just yesterday, she confessed her feelings for me".

There was silence for a bit. It was awkward between them, like why wouldn't it? Telling your significant other that another person, specifically her friend, just confessed to you? Awkward indeed.

"So, what did you feel about it?", Uruka asked, breaking the ice. "What kind of question is that?", Nariyuki said, but Uruka noticed that he said it under his breath. "Be honest, Nariyuki", Uruka said.

"I don't know. I feel so dumb", Nariyuki responded, "She said that I should stay with you, but for some reason, it's hard for me to just reject her after all that she did. All her support and sacrifices. I said I love you before but right now I don't know. I'm sorry, it sounds wrong, cause I know it's wrong. I already confessed to you after all".

Uruka was hit with that revelation, although she knew what to do, "It's not wrong. Just knowing that you have feelings for me is enough to make me happy, but seeing you troubled is hard for me. Just think about it for a while. Find your true feelings". She took out the paper in her envelope, wrote something, put it back in, and handed it to Nariyuki, "Here's my letter, I'm sorry that it got a bit sappy. Make sure that letter reaches her".

"This seems like I'm cheating on you. Your not mad?", Nariyuki asked. "Why would I be? You were honest to me", Uruka said, "I know that Fuminocchi is a good person, she's my friend. I don't mind if she likes you. After all, who you really like is up to you".

"Thank you for understanding", Nariyuki said, starting to tear up, "Don't worry this will definitely reach her". "Yes! I'll be going now. Bye, Nariyuki!", Uruka said, _"It's your turn now, Fuminocchi"_

* * *

"Now I just need to send these to the post office", Nariyuki said. He was walking towards the nearest post office. "What? The post office is closed?", Nariyuki said, standing infront of a closed post office, "Should I just send this the next day? Should I just send this to her house directly?".

He was trying to decide when his phone notified a message, "Oh, someone texted". "Yuiga, if you're not busy, come immediately to my office to assist me with some research", the text message read. "Well, I guess I'm not busy-", Nariyuki said but paused when he thought of something.

He replied to the message, "Right away, sir". He started to walk again, _"I know what to do"_.

* * *

**Question**

**/End**

**Next chapter, how did the letters reach Fumino? How did Nariyuki reach her?**


	7. Question VII

**Is there anyone who is still not fine with Reiji? I'm sorry if that's the case**

**I honestly think he has the potential to play a significant role in Fumino's route. A mentor to Nariyuki and a redemption-seeking father to Fumino**

* * *

_**(Show kindness, and you'll most likely get kindness in return)**_

"Welcome back, father", Fumino greeted, she was reading some astronomy books. "Reading in vacation?", Reiji asked, "Don't push yourself too hard". "It's not hard when I enjoy it", Fumino responded.

"Speaking of reading", Reiji said, taking something from his bag and handing it to Fumino, "I think you should read these". "Hm? Read what?", Fumino took what Reiji handed out to her, _"Are these letters?"_.

"Yuiga told me to give them to you", Reiji said. "Nariyuki-kun?", Fumino started, handing back the letters to Reiji, "I'm sorry, father. I can't accept these, just throw them in the trash". Reiji was surprised from what she said, but he refused. "No, not this time, Fumino", Reiji responded, "I don't really get it, but he said that it's really important for these letters to reach you, just give them a read, that is all".

"I'm telling you, father, I don't want to read them", Fumino said, frustrated. Reiji, however, didn't want that so he went to Plan B, "Ogata...". "Huh?", Fumino uttered, confused on why he said Rizu's name.

"Sekijo, Kobayashi, Oomori, Kominami, Kirisu, Takemoto, Umihara, Kawase... Yuiga", Reiji read one by one from each of the letters' envelopes, "Those are the names of the people who sent these letters". _"Those people... Those are the people I sent letters to"_, Fumino thought, surprised, _"They wrote me letters?"_. "I think it's very clear", Reiji asked, "Your friends wrote these letters for you". Fumino understood the situation, she was sending them letters, now they sent letters to her.

"The way you refused the letters just because I said it came from Yuiga...", Reiji started, "I know I'm not in any position to say this, but you should resolve any conflicts with him". Fumino was surprised from her father's advice, but she didn't believe it, "Nariyuki-kun told you to tell me that, didn't he?".

"No, this is coming from me", Reiji said, sounding sincere, "I just don't want you to regret this later, that is all". Reiji then went upstairs to go to his room. _"Give them a read, huh?"_, Fumino thought. Hesitant to open them. She started reading the letters, each one had its highlights coming from different ones which made her emotional.

"Thanks for the support... We don't talk much, but thanks for the letters... They cheered me up... I'll do my best... Thank you for being a good friend... Thanks for everything...".

_"Everyone..."_, Fumino thought, tearing up. She stopped for a while, preparing herself before she started reading Uruka's letter.

"Dear Fuminocchi, the current season is as cool as you! Thank you for the letters that you sent me. Because of those, I have really been doing my best, I even won some championships. Being abroad really makes you miss those you left behind. I mean online calls are an option, but your letters kept me company from homesickness. I don't know how much of a bother it is sending letters abroad, I heard they cost more than local mail, so sorry if it caused you troubles. That being said, why didn't you come to the party? I really wanted to see you, it's been so long, you know? Let's just meet up next time, okay? Now, I'll go off-topic for a bit. I'd like you to go see Nariyuki and talk it out, please? You're sacrificing your feelings again! Didn't I tell you that there's no more putting aside your feelings for the sake of others? You know, back when I told you that with Rizurin, when I learned that you have known about our feelings and have been doing your best in helping us, I thought to myself that it was fine if Nariyuki chose either of you. Don't feel sorry, it's fine, your my friend after all. You've done enough for me, now it's my turn to do something for you. Sincerely, Uruka-chan".

_"Uruka-chan"_, Fumino thought, crying, _"I'm so sorry, I should've just kept my feelings"_. She had read most of the letters it's just one left, from Nariyuki. She was more hesitant to open it, afraid of what it might contain. It took a long psychological preparation before she eventually read it.

"Dear Furuhashi-san, winter can't be that cold, right? I'm so sorry, I might be the reason why you didn't come to the party, what happened the other day must have been too much for you. It feels so wrong that after everything you've done, not just for me but for others as well, you're being troubled by me. I just want to say, I admire everything that you did. You were doing your best in supporting everyone, all the letters you've sent, all to support us. You're always doing extra effort, even before the letters, you've been doing it since last year, studying hard for your dreams, facing your incapabilities to improve, teaching me the ways of a woman's heart, hiding your feelings for the sake of your friends. Please, let's talk, I don't want to leave it like that, I want to resolve this with you. Please consider it. Tell me if you're ready to talk. Through a letter? A text message? Anything. Or if you want to, I won't bother you anymore. Thanks again. Sincerely, Yuiga Nariyuki".

Fumino cried more, feeling guilty of what she did, _"I'm sorry Nariyuki-kun, Uruka-chan. I didn't want to get in the way. I'm sorry!"_.

* * *

It was a windy, chilly winter morning, the air stays cold as the season transitions into spring. Nariyuki was in his house deep in thoughts, sorting out his mind. _"She hasn't sent a letter or a text message yet"_, Nariyuki thought, _"I guess she doesn't want to talk to me"_. "Hey, Nariyuki, you're deep in thoughts again", Hanae said, breaking Nariyuki from his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, mom. There's just something bothering me", Nariyuki explained, "Is there something you need?". "It's nothing, just checking on you", Hanae responded, "What might be bothering you? Studies?". "I wish it's just like that but it's not", Nariyuki said, "Don't worry. It's not something you should be alarmed about". "Are you sure?", Hanae asked. "Yes, mom, just something minor", Nariyuki said, relieved, _"You don't have to know this, mom. Considering how you might react"_.

Although cold, he went outside to think more deeply. _"What I feel for Uruka and what I feel for Furuhashi-san, it should be clear that the former is the one I should choose, and yet something's telling me otherwise"_, he thought, _"I feel so dumb!"_.

He was looking around when he noticed that their mailbox is containing something that wasn't there when he last checked. _"Wait, could it be?"_, he went closer to the mailbox and took what's inside, then he quickly activated his mental checklist. An envelope? Check! Addressed to him? Check! A star-themed stamp? ...Check. There was no doubt about it, this was from her.

_"She finally sent a letter?"_, Nariyuki thought, slightly unsure. _"Is she ready to talk? ... Well here goes"_. His heart was beating fast from nervousness. He took out the paper in the envelope and...

**_Woooosh!_**

A strong wind swept the letter away. "What the-!? No! The letter!", Nariyuki shouted as the letter went further, "I won't let it get away!". Nariyuki chased the letter, running as fast as he could to reach it, but the wind swept it faster.

It was also swept so high, and the wind was freezing him up but it didn't stop him from chasing it. Whenever it flew over houses, he would find the shortest way to be directly beneath it. Whenever it flew low, he would jump and dive in to get it but to no avail. It seemed like the odds are stacking against him on reaching it, but he didn't give up, _"I have to read it, because it might possibly be... The last letter she would send me!"_.

Fortunately, the wind seemed to have settled down and the letter seemed like it landed around the corner, _"Just one more turn!"_. He turned the corner and found out that the letter was right there, however...

"Huh? What's this?", a person picked it up, "Hang on, this letter... So he just threw it, I guess he can't do it". "That's not true!", Nariyuki said, surprising the person "I want to know if you're ready to talk, Furuhashi-san". The person was yet again, Fumino.

"Nariyuki-kun?", Fumino said, surprised, "Why are you here?". "Well, that letter was swept away by the wind, so I had to chase it, and I ended up here. Sounds stupid, right?", Nariyuki explained, "I wanted to read it, but it sure gave me a run".

"So, you haven't read this yet?", Fumino asked. "I haven't read a single word", Nariyuki responded. Fumino smiled then handed out the letter, "In that case, here, kindly read it". Nariyuki went closer to take the letter, then took a few steps back before starting to read it, it was quite short.

"Dear Nariyuki-kun, Skipping the seasonal greetings. Don't be bothered by me anymore, please? Like I said, just stay with Uruka. Don't worry about me, it's how I wanted it to be anyway. However, if you really want to talk, then I'll only consider it if the wind brings you towards me, good luck with that. This might possibly be the last letter you'll receive from me, so possibly, this is goodbye. Sincerely, Fumino-san".

"... if the wind brings you towards me. I shouldn't have written it so vaguely", Fumino quoted, "If what you're telling me is true, then that means I have to consider it". "Then, can we talk now?", Nariyuki asked.

"I did say I'll consider it", Fumino responded, then she started to think, "Then how about this? Let's have a pop quiz". "Pop quiz?", Nariyuki repeated. "Yes, you have to answer everything correctly, or else, I won't talk to you", Fumino explained, "The questions are about my letters, don't worry, it's easy if you really read and reread all my letters".

_"All the letters? If it was any other person, I would have doubted that they know all of them, but this is Furuhashi-san we're talking about, a literature genius"_, Nariyuki thought, "Alright, I'm ready!".

"Very well", Fumino said before asking the question, "Question one, what date did I send you the first letter?". Nariyuki's expression turned serious and gave his answer, "It's May 22, last year".

Fumino just smiled to that before asking the next one, "Question two, what kind of stamps do I use in my letters?". "Star-themed ones", Nariyuki answered.

"Question three, what form of poetry do I use with the poems I send with my letters", Fumino asked. _"It has a form of 5-7-5 syllables, and it's sometimes unrhymed"_, Nariyuki thought for a moment, "It's Senryu".

This exchange of questions and answers took a while, with Fumino's questions getting progressively harder, but Nariyuki was able to answer them correctly. Nariyuki was determined to answer the pop quiz perfectly, he needed to.

"Question 26, how many short stories did I send you together with my letters", Fumino asked. "There are four", Nariyuki answered. Fumino smiled and said, "Wrong".

Nariyuki was shocked, he couldn't believe it at first, he got a question wrong, and that means they won't talk. He was close to giving up when he realized something and he didn't become disheartened, "Liar".

Fumino was surprised from what Nariyuki said. "I'm sure there are four short stories: after the prelims, during the summer break, before the midterms, and during Christmas", Nariyuki enumerated, "I'm sure you remember, right?".

Fumino smiled again, "You're right, very well, I was just testing you". "I'm not done yet", Nariyuki continued, "Considering the way you ask the questions, I know you're planning to ask me non-stop questions until I get something wrong so you wouldn't talk to me, am I right?".

Fumino was shocked, it looks like Nariyuki got it right, "... Yes, you're right, you're very sharp, seems like I thought you too well". From that, the questions stopped coming.

"Why do you keep lying?", Nariyuki asked, "You know it'll just hurt you more, right?". "I don't really care", Fumino responded, "Maybe you hate me now?". "No, I don't", Nariyuki responded, "I don't, because I can't".

There was silence for a moment. "I can't just hate someone who supported me with all she's got", Nariyuki said, "So please, don't lie anymore. From now on, please be honest". "Okay, I will", Fumino said, "And since all the requirements have been granted, we can now talk".

"Huh? Really?", Nariyuki asked, unsure, "But what about the pop quiz?". "Well, the pop quiz wasn't really the questions I asked", Fumino said, confusing Nariyuki, "The pop quiz was a question in a woman's heart, if you would notice that the quiz was a bluff, and you passed it".

Nariyuki's quickly brightened up, knowing that he did it, he passed a question in a woman's heart. "I see, in that case, Furuhashi-san", Nariyuki started, calling her attention, "Would you like... to go on a date with me?".

Fumino was surprised, it came out of nowhere, it felt wrong, but she remembered what Nariyuki said, _"From now on, please be honest)"_, and what Uruka said, _"Follow your heart"_. Fumino, with tearing eyes and heart that never felt so free, answered, "Yes".

* * *

The date was, more or less, simple. Before starting however, they had to return home to prepare some stuff, and they decided to regroup in the park. They first went to Jomosan to get something to eat, it was already lunch time.

"Hey, let's grab a bite", Nariyuki asked. "Sure", Fumino responded. They walked to an unoccupied table and decided on their order. "Furuhashi-san, do you want a regular-sized parfait? My treat", Nariyuki asked. "No thanks, I'll buy it myself", Fumino responded.

"I'm the one who asked you on a date, and besides I have enough to buy it", Nariyuki said. "That's probably your hard-earned money, so save it", Fumino said, "And besides, I want a large parfait". Nariyuki didn't answer back and just smiled. "I understand", Nariyuki said, _"She's still very considerate"_. They chatted with each other while waiting for their order.

* * *

Next, they went to a movie theater to watch a movie. "Wait, this theater...", Fumino said, "This is the same theater we went to during the typhoon!". "You remember, huh?", Nariyuki said, smiling.

"How could I forget it? it was the first time we-", Fumino said but paused, realizing what she was about to say, "Nevermind". Nariyuki, however, knew what she was about to say, "And you realized it too. It was our first time that we went on a date".

"Was it really a date, though?", Fumino asked, "Also, why here? This building's pretty old, you know". "It's all for nostalgia's sake. Let's go!", Nariyuki said, taking the lead, "We'll be watching a romcom movie this time". "Hey, wait!", Fumino said as she followed.

* * *

For their next destination, they have to take the train. "You know, this is also pretty nostalgic", Nariyuki said. "Hm? How so?", Fumino asked. "I mean, the last time we took the train together was that time we missed the train after the summer festival", Nariyuki said, "Although the difference is that back then, we were keeping our distance".

"What do you mean by that?", Fumino asked, flustered. "Nothing, it's just something funny to think about", Nariyuki said. "After the summer festival... That time at the inn", Fumino said, "Do you still remember?". "Of course. That was the time you promised to support me with everything you've got", Nariyuki said, then he thought of something, "And you kept that promise. Thank you, Fumino-nee-chan". Fumino just giggled at that.

"Just kidding. Fine, I'll call you Furuhashi-san", Nariyuki said. "You know, it feels awkward that you still keep calling me by my last name", Fumino said, "Considering that we're on a date, and I'm calling you by your first name".

"Then how about Fumino-san?", Nariyuki said then realized how embarrassing it was and blushed, "N-Never mind, I'll stick with Furuhashi-san". "Do as you wish, Yuiga-kun", Fumino joked, calling him by his last name as well.

* * *

They arrived at their stop and they walked towards their destination. "Nariyuki-kun, is this...", Fumino started, "Is this a planetarium?". "You got that right", Nariyuki said, "You said in your letters that you wanted to go here but you were too busy to do so, so here we are".

"Thank you very much!", Fumino said very happily, "Because of that, I'll pay for the entrance fee, I insist!". They went in and found out that the line isn't that long. _"This was a great idea after all"_, Nariyuki thought.

While the show was being presented, Nariyuki noticed how much Fumino is fangirling. She was shaking with joy. _"The way you love the stars so much, I can't get enough of it... I like this part of you"_, Nariyuki thought then realized what he just thought, _"Huh? Why am I thinking like this?"_.

By the time the planetarium finished, the sunset was already visible, but they wanted to make the most out of their entrance fee and checked out the other stuff inside the building, like the mini space museum and planetarium souvenirs.

After they checked everything out, it was time to head home. They took another train back, this time, they were silent. They arrived at their stop and continued to walk home. While walking, Nariyuki thought of an idea, "Hey, let's go to one more place".

* * *

**Question**

**/End**

**Next chapter, they'll go to a place only they are familiar with**


	8. Question VIII

**Disclaimer: I might have put too much fluff in this chapter**

**Also, I took some parts from my other NariFumi fanfic and inserted them in here. Those parts are just too good not to include**

* * *

_**(Make yourself a priority every once in a while)**_

The place they went to, a grassy mound in an open meadow, a place familiar to them and them alone. "Remember this place?", Nariyuki asked.

"Yes", Fumino responded, then she looked up, "The sky is clear, like how I remembered it".

"I just thought that this wouldn't be finished without a bit of stargazing", Nariyuki said, setting up the blanket that he brought, "What do you think?".

Fumino was silently staring at the stars before she responded, "the winter night sky... It's actually my favorite among the seasons".

"Really? Why?", Nariyuki asked, curious. Fumino then looked down and smiled, "Well... simply because it's the brightest and prettiest".

What she said made Nariyuki look up, and Fumino looked up as well, and before they knew it, they were staring at the starry sky. Their eyes scanned the glistening void, with each speck making them wonder.

"Oh, it's Orion!", pointing at the mentioned constellation, they both said its name in unison. "Wow, you found that first too? What a coincidence", Fumino said.

"Well, it's the first one that I recognized, and I just felt like I needed to call it out", Nariyuki explained.

"I can't blame you", Fumino said, "It's a very popular constellation and very easy to find as well, it contains some of the most brightest stars in the night sky, like Rigel and Betelgeuse". "I see", Nariyuki said, interested.

"However, they can't compare to the brightest of them all, Sirius", Fumino continued, pointing where the mentioned star is, "It's located over there, in the constellation of Canis Major, one of Orion's hunting dogs". "Mmhm", Nariyuki just hummed.

"The way that we see stars is very simple yet amazing", Fumino remarked, "Even with the billions of stars in the sky, we tend to notice the brightest stars that we see, but in order for them to shine much brighter, other stars need to look dimmer in comparison. They're like telling us to focus on the brighter one".

"Just like... when you were hiding your feelings so I can focus on another's feelings?", Nariyuki said. Fumino just stared at him because of that comparison.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, please continue", Nariyuki said, "Tell me more about the stars".

However, instead of continuing, she went off topic. "Nariyuki-kun, this date right now", Fumino started, "Don't you feel like this is wrong?". Nariyuki went silent and thought for a while, _"I guess she's still worrying about it"_.

"Well, sure, I can't shake that feeling off, but...", Nariyuki responded, "Right now, I can see that you're being more true to yourself. I see that you're having fun and to be honest, I'm having fun as well".

"Was that your goal with this all along?", Fumino asked when she heard that explanation.

"Well, that's part of it. But my actual goal...", Nariyuki responded, "My goal with this is... You were hiding your feelings for the sake of others, so I want to make it up to you with this date"

Fumino blushed for a moment but it quickly got replaced by realization, "So this was only something like an obligation for you, to get over with it".

"No, it's not", Nariyuki said, "I actually have another goal". Her attention returned to Nariyuki. "That goal is... I want to know what I would feel after this".

Fumino was surprised from hearing that, she didn't know that Nariyuki was actually considering her feelings, she was expecting him to just ignore it.

"To be honest, this date hit me with various kinds of nostalgia that it made me realize how special our moments together are", Nariyuki said, closing his eyes as he remembers those moments, "It also made me see that you're a very special person. Like, you're very childlike whenever it comes to stars".

"Hey!", Fumino said while blushing, "Didn't you say before that it isn't childish".

"Eh? Then, uh... It's cute I guess?", Nariyuki said, then he realized what he said and blushed, _"Nice going, me! You just blew it!"_.

When he looked at her, she was just blushing, not saying a word. "A-Anyway, something that's also special about you is how you supported others", Nariyuki continued, "Even if it's inconvenient to you, you're still giving the extra effort just to give your support".

Nariyuki noticed that Fumino was still not saying anything, and he took it as a signal to continue. "It just feels wrong", Nariyuki said, "You're too considerate to others to the point that it's hurting you. Why don't you make yourself a priority once in a while?".

After he said that, he heard a *pomf* as Fumino leaned on his shoulder. "H-Hey! That was quick!", Nariyuki flusteredly said, thinking Fumino already took what he said into action, but when he looked at her, he saw that she was asleep, _"She's... asleep?"_.

"I... can't... shouldn't", Fumino somnolently said. "Hey, Furuhashi-san, are you asleep?", Nariyuki asked, still flustered, "Or are you awake?".

Nariyuki felt her weight on his shoulder, indicating that she was actually asleep. He felt uncomfortable with Fumino just leaning on his shoulder so he took his bag to use it as a makeshift pillow, put it in his lap, and rested her head on it.

He felt a bit embarrassed but he thought that it's better than having her lie down on the blanket which has rough ground beneath it.

_"She fell asleep all of a sudden, she must be exhausted. I guess we'll be staying here for a while"_, Nariyuki thought, then he looked up to the sky, _"She's right, the winter night sky is beautiful"_.

Nariyuki was staring at the sky when he suddenly heard Fumino mumbling quietly, "Help... anyone... what to do...".

* * *

_**(Fumino's Dream)**_

"Is there anyone out there!", Fumino called out. She was alone in a grassy field in her dream with a foggy view of the night sky. She kept calling out to the void expecting for a response, "Please... someone... help me".

"What's wrong, Fumino?", a voice asked. Fumino turned around to look at where the voice came from, what she saw surprised her, "Mother?".

"Hello, Fumino", Shizuru Furuhashi, Fumino's late mother, appeared, "How have you been?".

Fumino was overwhelmed with joy, she couldn't help but hug her mother. Shizuru returned her hug.

"It's just like what you said, mother. I found him", Fumino said, crying as she hugged her mother closer, "I found the person who would do his best to support me".

"You did?", Shizuru said, noticing the tears from Fumino's eyes, "Then what's wrong?".

"What should I do? I found him, but I can't be together with him", Fumino said with sadness in her tone.

"And why is that?", Shizuru asked. Fumino slowly broke from the hug to face her mother.

"I love him... but he loves someone else", Fumino responded, "And that someone is my friend who also loves him, and I don't want to get in their way".

"Hmm, I see", Shizuru said, then a comforting smile formed on her face, "It seems you've grown up well. You learned to be selfless".

"Huh?", Fumino uttered, she was confused by her mother's praise.

"It seems like you've met some nice friends for you to be this selfless", Shizuru remarked, "This person you're telling me, what are the things he has done for you?".

"There's too many to say, mother", Fumino said, feeling slightly better, "But if there's something he has done that changed me, it's that he supported me with what I wanted to do, he made me surpass my incapability".

"He seems like a nice person", Shizuru said, "Fumino, if this person would really do his best to support you, I'm sure he'll understand if you were to be honest with your feelings.

"Honest with my feelings?", Fumino repeated, even her mother was telling her that, "But mother, if I were, I would get in the way of their relationship, I might as well be their worst friend".

"Is that really what would happen?", Shizuru asked, "Or is that only what you think would happen?". What Shizuru said made Fumino realize something, it's as if something clicked in her mind.

"My apologies, right now, all I can do is just tell you what I know. If you want to be honest, it's up to you", Shizuru said as she held Fumino's hands, "Fumino, don't be too selfless, you may end up regretting it and make you hurt more, I don't want that you know?".

"I understand. Thank you, mother", Fumino said, finally feeling something so pleasant, _"There it is again, the cold but comforting hands of mother, I can feel it again, it feels so real"_.

With that, everything turned bright.

* * *

"Huh...?", Fumino muttered, slightly opening her eyes, it was still blurry, "Where... am I?". "Oh, Furuhashi-san. Are you awake?", Nariyuki asked.

"I am", Fumino responded softly, still resting on the bag, "How long was I asleep?". "Well, for about a good fifteen minutes, I guess", Nariyuki responded.

"I see...", Fumino said, then she noticed the position she's in, "Am I resting on your lap right now?". "Y-Yeah, it got a bit uncomfortable when you leaned on my shoulder, so...", Nariyuki responded.

"I see...", Fumino said, then she realized that there was still the same feeling she felt when her mother held her hands in her dream up until now, "Nariyuki-kun, are you holding my hands right now?". "Huh? Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hold it for this long", Nariyuki said, flustered as he let go of Fumino's hands, "You just seemed so troubled in your sleep that I felt like I had to".

"I see...", Fumino said, then she grabbed Nariyuki's hands and returned their position to how they were, "Then it's fine, Thank you for taking care of me".

"Um, Furuhashi-san, w-we have to go home soon, it's getting late", Nariyuki said, blushing from what Fumino did.

"Is that so?", Fumino said, then she sat up straight, rubbing her eyes, "Thank you, I had fun today".

"S-Same here", Nariyuki said smiling. They both stood up, tidying up their spot. They finished cleaning, and they were ready to go.

"So Nariyuki-kun, I've decided...", Fumino started, "I'll follow my heart from now on!".

_"So, I guess she will finally prioritize herself"_, Nariyuki thought, feeling a bit happy about that decision, "Do as you wish, Fumino-san!".

"Thank you, I will-", Fumino said, but paused when she heard how Nariyuki called her, "Nariyuki-kun, what did you just call me?".

"Ah! I'm sorry, I thought it's fine since you're following your heart and all that", Nariyuki said, blushing from embarrassment.

"No, it's fine", Fumino responded while blushing, "Actually, you can call me that from now on".

"I see, then Fumino-san it is", Nariyuki said, still blushing. _"Weren't you just embarrassed to call me that in the train?"_, Fumino thought.

"By the way, I hope I didn't force you to do this", Nariyuki said in a worried tone. "Don't worry, this is my decision", Fumino said to clarify, "I guess I got a new perspective after I woke up from that sleep".

"I see", Nariyuki said. Fumino then looked up once more as she reminisced the dream she had, _"Thank you mother, I'll find your star, I promise"_.

"So, shall we go home?", Nariyuki asked, but Fumino seems distracted. "Hey, Nariyuki-kun", Fumino called his attention, still looking at the sky, "Can I... name a star after you?".

"Huh?", Nariyuki uttered when he heard that question, "Aren't you still looking for your mother's star?". "It doesn't mean I can't find another star", Fumino said.

"But why me? I'm not that special", Nariyuki argued. "That's where you're wrong", Fumino said, "I think you're special".

Nariyuki blushed after that sudden attack. "I-I'm just saying, you don't have to", Nariyuki said then he thought of something, his expression turned into something more serious, "If you could, would you please... name it after my father instead".

_"His father?"_, Fumino repeated in her thoughts, "Say, why do you want to name it after your father?".

Nariyuki reflected on the question first before he answered. "My father was a great man. Whenever he saw someone struggling, he would do his best to help them. I want to be just like him, a great teacher", Nariyuki explained as he remembers the times with his father, "I believe someone like that deserves a star named after them more than me, right?".

Fumino can't help but admire what Nariyuki said, _"From what you said, I think you're already just like your father"_.

Fumino thought on it for a while before answering. "I guess it can't be helped", Fumino said with a sigh, "Is it fine if I'll name it Yuiga?".

"Yuiga?", Nariyuki repeated, "That's fine too". "Then it's settled", Fumino started as she pointed to the sky, "I'll find a star and name it Yuiga, I promise".

"Do your best", Nariyuki said, then he remembered something, "Oh! I almost forgot! Before we go home, just one more thing". "What is it?", Fumino asked.

"Um, I need to prepare for a bit", Nariyuki said, "Could you please close your eyes?". "Eh?", Fumino uttered, surprised, _"Prepare? Close my eyes? Don't tell me!"_.

She was blushing, she had an idea of what Nariyuki might be thinking. _"Wait, maybe it's like that one time with the chapstick"_, Fumino thought, then she realized how stupid that was, _"Don't be silly!"_.

Fumino followed what Nariyuki said and closed her eyes. She could only comprehend what was happening through what she was hearing and feeling.

She heard something hit the ground, presumably Nariyuki's bag. The bag was opened and she heard some rustling. "This will do", Nariyuki said.

It was taking a while, so Fumino went and asked him, "Um, Nariyuki-kun, what are you doing? it's taking quite a while. "I'm sorry, uh, here", Nariyuki said.

Fumino stood still then she felt her hands being held, making her blush madly, _"This is a kiss! This is definitely a kiss!"_. She was bracing herself for impact, but the impact she felt wasn't what she was expecting.

"You can open your eyes now", Nariyuki said. Fumino opened her eyes, and she saw that she was holding something in her hands.

"Um, it's not much but if it helps, here's a gift from me", Nariyuki said while scratching his head. "Oh, a gift, I see", Fumino said while blushing, "I thought it was something else".

"Something else?", Nariyuki asked, confused. "N-Nevermind!", Fumino said, "Wait, then what took you so long to prepare?".

"Oh, I was trying to find what to use as a gift wrapper", Nariyuki explained. "I see", Fumino said, "But couldn't you have just gave it to me as is?". "N-No, it has to be wrapped for the, uh, surprise", Nariyuki explained.

"I already know what's in this, Nariyuki-kun", Fumino said, "It's the souvenir that you bought from the planetarium". "Y-You don't know that", Nariyuki said, as he looked away nervously.

"Thank you anyway", Fumino said, "Then can I ask you one more thing". "Hm? What is it?", Nariyuki asked.

"Can I be... a bit selfish?", Fumino asked softly. "Huh?, Nariyuki uttered, confused on what she meant, "S-Sure?". It only took a moment, it all happened suddenly.

She hugged him.

It was tight but it felt gentle. Nariyuki was shocked and getting flustered from this, but he didn't hate it.

On the other hand, Fumino was having an emotional overflow. She felt mixed emotions from what she's doing.

She cried.

Was it from sadness or from joy? Even she doesn't know. All she know was, it felt pleasant.

"I'm sorry", Fumino said, "I might be acting irrational right now". "N-No, not at all", Nariyuki said blushing.

It wasn't a long hug but Fumino was contented from it, and she let go. "Thank you for everything", Fumino said while smiling, "Now, let's go home".

"Y-Yeah", Nariyuki stuttered, _"If it helped her a bit, then so be it"_.

* * *

It was late at night, Fumino was now at home, laying on her bed. _"That was quite the day"_, Fumino thought, exhausted both physically and mentally, _"Oh yeah, I haven't opened his gift yet"_.

She stood up to get the gift from her bag, she just smiled at it before starting to open it. She opened it partially to reveal a small key chain designed with multiple stars, _"I knew it. It's the souvenir"_.

She opened it fully, then she noticed a folded piece of paper fall out from the wrappings. _"Huh? What's this"_, Fumino thought as she picked up the piece of paper.

She unfolded it and it revealed a short message. "Dear Fumino-san, please wait for me until I sort my feelings out. Sincerely, Yuiga Nariyuki".

_"Wait for him? Sort his feelings?"_, Fumino repeated in her thoughts. She reread the message again, only making her more confused, _"What does it mean?"._

* * *

**Question**

**/End**

**Next chapter, what does the message from Nariyuki mean?**


	9. Question IX

**For those that have made it this far, thank you for reading this story. I really appreciate it**

**If you checked the chapter number, end notes, and story status, this is the last chapter, so I hope you'll like it**

* * *

_**(Fate is poetic, it's ordered and measured but can be modified and revised)**_

"Thank you for your assistance as always, Yuiga", Reiji said as he organized his documents.

"Glad to help, sir", Nariyuki replied with a smile, "I hope that my assistance will be helpful once college resumes".

"I'll be expecting that", Reiji said, not doubting what Nariyuki said, "However, you should focus on your studies as much as possible. I'm not forcing you in this job after all".

Nariyuki gave a reassuring smile before replying, "Don't worry, sir. I'll be sure to remember that. Thank you for your concern".

They continued their work around the office. Nariyuki was organizing Reiji's lesson plans while Reiji was doing something research-related in his laptop.

"Yuiga", Reiji called Nariyuki's attention, still fiddling on his laptop, "I know it's none of my business, but do you know anything about why Fumino came home late the other day?".

"T-The other day?", Nariyuki repeated, knowing too well which "other day" Reiji meant.

"I asked her about it, but she doesn't seem to trust me, maybe you have an idea?", Reiji asked, but then he shook his head, "Actually, nevermind, this isn't something I should discuss during work".

Nariyuki was planning on keeping it a secret, but he sensed Reiji's concern for Fumino, he had to come clean, "I-If you're referring to that day last week, she was... with me".

When he heard that, Reiji stopped typing in his laptop and glared at Nariyuki, "With you?".

_"Oh no, I probably shouldn't have said that"_, Nariyuki thought, sweating from nervousness.

Reiji glared more for a bit before sighing and returning to work on his laptop, "I guess it's really none of my business. I believe that you didn't do any harm to her, did you?".

Nariyuki felt that the tension settled, and he mentally sighed from relief. "Don't worry, sir. I didn't do her any harm", Nariyuki said, making that point clear, _"Atleast I think I didn't"_.

"I believe you. It might have even helped her. To be frank, her mood seemed to have improved since then", Reiji explained, "You may resume your work, that is all".

They went back to work without missing a beat. _"Alright, let's sort this out"_, Nariyuki thought, going through some documents, however, that thought brought him somewhere else, _"Oh right. I have something else I need to sort out"_.

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon, Nariyuki was walking back home since he was finished with his job. He was in deep thoughts with his troubles, then he saw a tree.

It still had tiny leaves, and it also has a flower growing on it, giving hope of a new life.

_"I guess it's that time of the year again, spring"_, Nariyuki thought as he looked at the flower, _"The sophomore year is right around the corner. I wonder if... she will continue sending letters"_.

Nariyuki spaced out, then he shed a tear as he imagined a scenario where he never received another letter from her.

"Toughen up, Yuiga! It's not the end of the world if that happens. Hope for the best, and expect the worst!", Nariyuki motivated himself, _"I guess those letters really had an impact on me"_.

Once he reached home, he sighed in comfort. However, before he entered the house, he looked towards something he was expecting to contain something, the mailbox.

When he checked it, it was empty, and his expression turned more into disappointment, _"Still none. I should've expected that"_.

As he entered the house, he put up a cheerful facade hoping it would make him feel better, "I'm home!".

"Welcome back, Onii-chan!", the twins greeted him. "Hey guys, what did you do today?", Nariyuki asked, smiling.

"We prepared our things for school", Hazuki said while Kazuki nodded along.

"Oh, big brother, you're home", Mizuki said, then she pointed at the door to a room, "Mom said she wants to talk to you once you get home".

"Is that so?", Nariyuki asked for affirmation, "Then if you'll excuse me". Nariyuki put his bag down and walked towards the room, he opened the door and his mom was there, waiting.

"Oh, you're back", Hanae said, "Sit down". Nariyuki obeyed his mother and sat down in front of her.

Nariyuki prepared himself, though there wasn't really any tension, "Mizuki said you wanted to talk about something?".

"Yes", Hanae replied, "It's about the other day, you came home late". Suddenly, Nariyuki felt that the tension just rose.

_"The other day again!?"_, Nariyuki thought as he prepared further, "Well, you see mom, I just... went to the library that day".

"So that was what all of those are about, hm?", Hanae asked with suspicion, "I saw you chase a piece of paper that day and after a while, you came back home only to bring stuff with you, you came home very late, and you went to the library?".

"Wait, you saw that?", Nariyuki asked with embarrassment, referring to the paper-chasing".

"Of course I did", Hanae said with a sigh, "You know that I noticed, right? You were worrying about something that day so I had to observe you".

Nariyuki looked away, _"I was so busy worrying about Fumino-san that I didn't notice that mom was worrying about me"_.

"I'm sorry for invading your privacy, but...", Hanae said as she stood up, went to a drawer and revealed where Nariyuki was keeping Fumino's letters, "As your mom, I had to know what was bothering you. I assumed that the paper you chased was a letter since it came from the mailbox, these must be so important to you".

Nariyuki was shocked when he saw that his mom found where he kept the letters, "D-Did you read them?".

"Only some. Fumi-chan is really good with writing these letters", Hanae said, chuckling a bit, "I can see why you had to chase that letter". Nariyuki couldn't say a word, he lowered his head, his mind was all over the place.

"That being said, I only got to tell you this right now because...", Hanae started as she held up something in her hands, "I was waiting for something like this to arrive".

Nariyuki looked up, then he saw something that, for some strange reason, made his heart flutter with joy and shock for a moment. It was something that he waited for in a long time.

His face brightened up as he saw the star-themed stamp on it. It was a letter. His hands involuntarily held out to take it, and his mom gave it to him.

"Have fun with that", Hanae said teasingly as she was about to leave the room, "Also, if something's going on between you two, you should quickly resolve it".

His mom left the room, it was just Nariyuki holding the letter, _"Why do I feel this much joy right now?"_.

Attempting to shake it off, heart beating fast, he opened the letter and started to read it. He read it slowly, each sentence making his heart beat faster. The letter was, of course, all about support.

For him, it felt like it has been long since the last time he felt like this. He felt dizzy, but in a good but strange way, like euphoria but not quite.

He held the letter in his hands, then he noticed that there was something else in the envelope, it was a paper folded into four. He took it and unfolded it, revealing its content. It was a poem, but not the usual Senryu she would usually write.

**Naming My Star**

The sight of stars one can see every night

Billions might be their counted quantity

But none compares to that I found in sight

With light that shines much brighter than any

Polaris may show me the boreal way

The one I found guides me towards my dream

The Sun may give me light during the day

The one I found has made my life agleam

If I find a star, what would I name it?

A question asked that I tried to answer

And then I found it, a name that would fit

A special one who was once my teacher

I swear that if I find a star to name

I'll call it after you, that's my new aim

After he read that, he felt something familiar yet somehow foreign to him.

_"Come on, Fumino-san, this type of emotional attack is cheating!"_, Nariyuki thought with tears in his eyes, his heartbeat was still fast.

He tried to reread the letter and the poem, then for a moment, he felt her presence with the feeling of comfort and understanding when he's with her, like he's hallucinating, _"My heart is beating too fast. This feeling... is this...?"_.

* * *

A few days passed by, only a few days before college resumes. _"I wonder what sophomore has in store. No matter, I can do this!"_, Fumino thought as she quickly read some books.

"I'm home", Reiji said, closing the door behind him. "Welcome back, father", Fumino greeted.

Reiji proceeded to continue his work in the living room. There was a bit of silence other than the page flippings and key typings.

"I guess you're back to being busy, father", Fumino said not looking away from her book, "College is about to resume after all".

"Indeed", Reiji replied, "That also means that you should study hard this year". "Don't worry, I will", Fumino said, "Please continue with helping me this year".

Reiji was surprised from Fumino's request, he felt proud now that they're even closer, "I will try, count on it". Fumino nodded, "Thank you, father".

They went back to what they were doing, then Reiji remembered something, "I almost forgot. There's someone waiting for you at the park". "Huh?", Fumino questioned, _"Who might that be?"._

* * *

Curious of who might her father be referring to, Fumino walked towards the park to meet up with the person. There were a few people in there so she tried to find a familiar face, assuming that the person waiting for her is someone she knows.

While walking through the park, she heard someone call her name, "Fumino-san!".

She turned towards the direction where the voice came from and she saw the person calling her. "Ri-chan? Uruka-chan?", Fumino said, seeing her friends from the distance.

"Long time no see, Fuminocchi!", Uruka shouted, charging straight at Fumino as soon as she saw her.

"Huh? Eep!", Fumino shreiked as Uruka hugged her, losing her balance for a bit from the impact.

"I missed you so much! Thank you for your letters!", Uruka said, hugging her tighter. "Y-You're welcome, and I missed you too", Fumino replied, _"There are people around us, this is kind of embarrassing"_.

"We haven't seen each other for a while too, Fumino-san", Rizu said as she walked closer to them, "Last time we were together was Christmas".

"Y-Yeah", Fumino said. She was nervous as she anticipated an inevitable discussion.

"Hmph! I'm still sulking you know", Uruka said which made Fumino tense up as she knows where this is going, "Why weren't you in the welcome back party?".

"Well, you see...", Fumino tried to think of an excuse, then she thought of the ol' reliable, "I was just busy with something important...".

"Enough to disregard your friends?", Rizu asked with a sad face, which invoke something in Fumino. She just noticed it, her excuse made her look worse, this made her realize something.

_"He's right, I shouldn't lie anymore, it will only make the situation worse"_, Fumino thought, remembering what Nariyuki said.

"Fumino-san?", Rizu called because of Fumino's silence. "I'm sorry, I've been... lying", Fumino admitted, "I didn't come because of... Nariyuki".

Rizu and Uruka barely heard what she said. Rizu only had a confused expression, but Uruka understood what she meant, "It was because of your confession, wasn't it?".

Fumino was surprised that Uruka knew what she meant, she started explaining, "I couldn't go because I was so ashamed of myself, why did I confess my feelings? Why did I have to make it complicated?".

Rizu and Uruka looked and nodded at each other. "Fumino-san", Rizu started, getting her attention, "Didn't we promise to each other to follow our hearts?".

"We did, but...", Fumino said then she looked at Uruka, "He's already in a relationship".

"Fuminocchi", Uruka followed, "Don't use that as an excuse. I appreciate what you're doing, but I don't want to deprive you of your feelings".

"But I didn't want to get in the way of your relationship", Fumino argued.

"And here I am, mad because you didn't keep your promise!", Uruka said in a bit of an angry tone, "At least I know that Rizurin was following her heart".

Fumino was surprised from that, "Is that true, Ri-chan?". "Yes... it is", Rizu replied, "You, of all people, should know that I didn't want to leave it like that".

"You've done so much for us now, we can take it from here", Uruka said, then put her hands on Fumino's shoulders, "It's time for you to do something for yourself".

_"My dear friends... I'm sorry"_, Fumino thought, lowering her head, _"How could I think of you the wrong way again?"_.

"She'll be right!", Uruka said in English with an attempt in accent, "It's a phrase from Australia. It means something like it will be okay". "Thank you, Uruka-chan", Fumino said, smiling.

"That being said, I'll return back to Australia tomorrow", Uruka said, "I just remembered that I wasn't able to say goodbye last time I left, so I won't do that again. I had to at least talk to everyone before I leave".

"Is that so?", Fumino asked, "Then I'm glad that we were able to meet again".

"Keep writing us letters, Fumino-san. Please", Rizu requested with an excited anticipation. "Don't worry, I will", Fumino responded with a smile.

"Sweet!", Uruka expressed then she remembered something, "Actually, can you be a friend and do me a favor?". "Hm?", Fumino questioned.

"You see, the last thing I want to see is Nariyuki with a sad expression on his face once I leave", Uruka said, "You think... you can do something about it?".

"I-I'll do what I can", Fumino replied, she didn't know what Uruka meant by that.

"Thank you. You know, now that I experienced it, I guess you're right, it is hard to make a long-distance relationship work", Uruka said, tears can be noticed flowing from her eyes, "Anyway, I have to go now. Bye, Fuminocchi".

"Take care", Fumino responded as she saw Uruka disappear from her vision. "I have to go now as well", Rizu said as she checked her watch.

"So... you've been making moves, huh?", Fumino asked, getting Rizu's attention.

"I was just doing what I want", Rizu responded, "I even tried to confess but I guess it really wasn't for me". Fumino was, once again, surprised.

"How about you, are you fine with leaving it like that?", Rizu asked a very familiar question. Fumino thought for a while before responding, "As long as he's happy".

* * *

_"Uruka will leave again tomorrow. I wish her luck"_, Fumino thought as she walked back home, "Huh?". She was at a short distance away from her house when she saw a patrolling police glaring at someone.

"I remember you", the police said, "I'm just making sure you're not stalking anybody here". "I swear, I'm just waiting for someone!", the person responded.

"I'll keep my eyes on you just in case", the police said before he left. "Seriously, I'm not a stalker", the person said to themselves irritatingly.

"Nariyuki-kun?", Fumino called. "Huh? Oh hey, uh, Fumino-san, you're here", the person, Nariyuki, said getting all flustered.

"Of course, this is my house after all", Fumino said, stating the obvious, "Do you need to talk to my father?".

"No, I'm actually here to talk to you", Nariyuki said, "When I got here, Sir Furuhashi said you went to the park to meet with someone, so I waited here until you arrived".

"I see, hope you didn't wait long", Fumino said, worrying. "Don't worry, I only waited for a bit", Nariyuki said with assurance, "So, can we talk for a bit? Somewhere we can be alone?".

_"Alone? Why?"_, Fumino thought with surprise, "W-Well, I know a place".

* * *

They arrived at the place, it was a bridge built above a river. There were no people walking nearby, and the only sound heard is the water flowing.

"So, what did you want to talk about?", Fumino asked as they stood at the middle of the bridge.

"Oh, um, I received your letter", Nariyuki said then he smiled, "I guess you'll start writing them again, huh?".

"Of course, that is how I'll give everyone my support after all", Fumino responded, "That was what you wanted to talk about?".

"Well, I just needed something to start with", Nariyuki said, getting fidgety, "Truth is, I want to talk... about my feelings. I'm done sorting it out".

_"So that's what his message was all about"_, Fumino thought as she remembered the message that came with her gift, "What about it?".

There was a moment of silence as Nariyuki was finding what words to use, then he formed something, "Fumino-san, I'm sorry...".

When Fumino heard that, she suddenly felt something painful, like something died a bit inside of her. She knew where this was going so she skipped several stages and went straight to acceptance, "I see, I respect your decision, just follow your heart-".

"Woah, hey, I'm not finished yet", Nariyuki interrupted, which made Fumino confused, "Sorry for the poor choice of words, what I mean is, I'm sorry that you had to go though that experience".

"Huh?", Fumino questioned as her emotions were having a slight conflict.

"You experienced being too selfless that it's hurting you, and I feel kind of guilty for that", Nariyuki explained further, "If only I had realized my feelings back then".

"What do you mean?", Fumino asked, confused.

"How could I only realized now how understanding, supporting, and considerate you are?", Nariyuki said as tears started to appear from his eyes, "That's what makes you so special".

"What are you trying to say?", Fumino asked, still confused.

"Do I have to say it? Can't you tell what I'm feeling?", Nariyuki asked in bit of a loud voice.

"Who do you think I am, a psychic?", Fumino asked back with a louder voice.

"Fine! What I'm trying to say is... I love you!", Nariyuki finally said it, blushing afterwards, "And I thought you were the least dense person I know". It was ironic.

Fumino's expression turned from sadness into something close to joy, "C-Could you say that again?". "Really?", Nariyuki complained.

"Just kidding, I heard it, don't worry", Fumino said, then her expression turned to worry, "Wait, but what about Uruka-chan".

"I... already told her", Nariyuki said, which made Fumino felt disturbed, "She said that it's fine and she understands".

When he said that, Fumino remembered at the park that Uruka was tearing up when she was making her request before she was about to leave. This was the reason, Uruka already knew.

"However, when I told her that, she cried and got angry for a bit", Nariyuki said, feeling a bit guilty, "I mean, I understand how she feels. After all, she trusted me that my feelings for her wouldn't change once she gets back".

Fumino wanted to curl up in guilt as she heard that, _"I told you Uruka-chan! I knew that it would hurt you if I followed my heart"_.

"It was really hard for me to do, but I needed to do it to avoid making it complicated later", Nariyuki explained.

"If you knew how it would affected her, then why did you still do it?", Fumino asked, her tone was serious.

"Because if I kept that up and the commitment becomes inescapable later on, I would practically be lying", Nariyuki responded, "I can't make a long-term commitment if my feelings are telling me otherwise, it would only be an obligation at that point".

"But, don't you love her?", Fumino asked, seeing how complicated it's turning into.

"It's not that I don't love her anymore, It's just that I found someone who strangely made my heart beat fast with pure joy", Nariyuki said, making both of them blush, "Someone who made me sad and uneasy with her absence, someone who's actively understanding and considerate even if it hurts her, someone who supports me with everything she's got. Why would I let go of someone that special?".

Fumino was just blushing, what Nariyuki said left her speechless. "Do you understand me now, Fumino-san?", Nariyuki asked, still blushing from what he said.

"Yes", Fumino simply replied with a smile, "You're pretty good with flattering". "That's just how I feel, okay?", Nariyuki said, blushing.

"I know", Fumino said, "I just hope that Uruka-chan is really fine".

"She'll also depart tomorrow, I hope that she will still do her best, despite of what happened", Nariyuki said as he stared into the distance.

"She'll be right!", Fumino said in English with a clean Australian accent, trying to make Nariyuki smile.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?", Nariyuki asked. "I said that she will be alright", Fumino explained in their language.

"I hope so", Nariyuki said, then he wanted to change the topic, "So, Fumino-san, will you... let me understand your heart now?".

"You may do so", Fumino said with a smile, "However, I don't think we can work this out for now".

"Huh? Why?", Nariyuki question, he suddenly got confused from what Fumino meant.

"We're still college students, you know. Trying to achieve our dreams", Fumino explained, "Like I said, I don't want to be a bother to your studies. I want you to be the best teacher out there, okay?".

"I see, then in that case...", Nariyuki started, "I hope that you'll find the star that you've been searching for".

"We should study first. We can wait for each other", Fumino said, then it felt too normal, "Maybe a bit of dating during vacations".

"Alright then...", Nariyuki started before he declared, "Let's wait for each other, until we finish college!".

After he said that, Fumino shook her head in disagreement, "At times like this, you should say: until we reach our dreams!".

Nariyuki was confused at first then he understood it, smiled, and repeated, "Until we reach our dreams!".

It was at this moment that Nariyuki saw her differently. She wasn't just an ordinary friend to him, she was someone who he knew would be there for him anytime he needed it, someone he knew would do her best to support him with everything he wanted to do.

Holding each other's hands, they went closer and closer, their hearts beating faster as they did, and eventually...

They kissed.

It was quick but it was enough for them. "That... was a proper one, for the record", Fumino laughed softly afterwards.

"Wake up... Sleeping Beauty", Nariyuki followed her with a laugh of his own.

Eventually, they were awkwardly laughing together, both remembering the last time they "kissed".

"Thank you for being the most considerate and most understanding person I know", Nariyuki said with sincerity.

"Thank you for being very patient and very supportive to me", Fumino replied.

"I'll be waiting for you", Nariyuki swore. "I'll be waiting for you, too", Fumino replied.

They held their hands out to each other before they went their separate ways with Fumino going first.

_"From what I experienced, I knew it wasn't just a coincidence. It was fate doing its work. We may have been presented with issues and complications that brought us confusion and dishonesty, but fate made its way for us to be together. All we had to do was wait, but I know that it'll keep us together. I guess it wasn't just a rumor after all"_, Nariyuki thought as he started to walk, remembering an event back in high school.

As he recalled it, he remembered it with every single time she helped him with his predicaments. He was being pulled back up, with fireworks going off behind the person pulling him up.

It was her, Furuhashi Fumino

* * *

**The Letters From [X] Come With Full Support**

**Where X = The Sleeping Beauty of the Literary Forest**

**/End**

**Thanks for Reading**


End file.
